That's just the way we roll, Watch them Grow
by Disneysara7771
Summary: Basically, Nacy, Joella, and Kevielle.Review! JONAS L.A! Basically, watching them grow, just like the title says!  Watching the six going through the ups and downs of being teenagers, and pop stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Readers! **

**This is my Jonas LA fic. I really like this story and hope you do to. I don't particularly like the first chapter, but bear with me and I really do promise that it gets better! **

**This is going to be really long. I have a lot planned for it. I am already up to writing Chapter 13 with this story on my i-touch. I just have to copy it into word and then post it. Sadly, my mother already thinks that I'm already spending too much time typing so I will probably be restricted in the week but I will really try.**

**Also: I REALLY need a better title for this story! The titles I've come up with are really quite lame so competition! The winner will get a character named after them in this story that I will somehow incorporate! So send those ideas in! And don't remember to review and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews. They make me really happy and want to write more! **

_**Do you really think that I would be living in NZ if I owned the Jonas Brothers or any part of Disney for that matter? Because, I wouldn't! I would be hanging out with the AMAZING Demi Lovato, the Jonas Brothers, and Sterling Knight. So no, I don't own the Jonas Brothers, of anything related to them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

Jonas L.A~ The rest of the Story

**CHAPTER 1**

"So, now everyone knows, you want to go on a real date tonight?" Nick asked Macy.

"Yes! That would be great!" she smiled.

"7 o'clock alright?'

"Yes!"

"'Kay. We'll go to that sushi place that Joe and Stella have been raving about?"

"Great! Just no wasabi!"

"Of course not."

"See you at 7 then."

"Yep."

"Stella, code pink. Code Pink!" said Macy into her cell phone, once she was back at the guesthouse.

"Sorry I took so long," she said, appearing a bit breathless in front of Macy a moment later. "I was in town. What's up?"

"Nick just asked me on our first official date as a couple! We are going to that sushi place. You know, the one you and Ben and Joe and Vanessa went to? I need an outfit!"

"Yay!" Now come on! We only have three hours to get you ready!" exclaimed Stella, yanking Macy off to the guesthouse.

3 hours later, Macy reappeared from the guesthouse.

She was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. The bodice of the dress was decorated in a darker blue thread swirly pattern. The hemline and just above it had the same swirl.

Over the top she wore a cardi that was the same colour as the swirl.

And she was wearing lighter blue ballet flats. Her hair was down, with a blue butterfly clip holding it off her face.

"Macy, you look stunning," said Nick, coming into the lounge of the big house, where Macy was waiting for him.

"Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself too."

"Shall we?" asked Nick, offering her his arm.

"We shall," she said, taking his arm.

They went out to her car.

On the way they talked about this and that, nothing particularly important.

When they got to the restaurant they went to their held table.

They ordered some traditional sushi, with no wasabi.

Neither of them was taking any chances with the wasabi.

They had a great time together.

After the sushi they went and had some ice cream.

After the ice-cream place they went back to the house.

When they got back to the house they sat in his car for a minute, listening to the night.

"You know Nick, I never said thank you for telling everyone about us today. So, thank you. And I really loved the song."

"No problem. And I'm sorry to. I never should have asked you to keep us a secret. It was hard on you. You couldn't even tell your best friend. I am really sorry for that."

'Hey Nick, it's all right. It's all in the past," she said, smiling reassuringly at him.

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

She tasted of boysenberry ice cream.

He tasted of chocolate ice cream.

After the kiss he pulled away and smiled at her.

"I like you at lot. You know that, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah. And I like you a lot too, Nick."

Then they got of the car and went inside hand and hand.

They went into the lounge and kissed again.

Soon enough, Macy said to Nick, "'Night."

Nick replied with a "sweet dreams."

Then Macy left for the guesthouse.

Nick sat down on one of the couches in the lounge.

Then his brothers just appeared out of no-where.

He jumped.

"Right Nicholas, do we have to do this the hard way, the easy way or do we have to get Stella to dish the dirt? How did the date go? Was it good?" Joe interrogated him.

"Listen, I just want to go to bed. Find out from Stella what happened. That shouldn't be hard Joseph. And yes, Kevin Percy, I did just use the full name card. Maybe you two should mind your own business."

With that he walked out of the room.

"Hmph!" said Joe. "Must have gone well, otherwise he would want to talk about it."

"I know! Usually when he goes out on dates with girls he wants to sit up all night, and diagnose every single move the girls made all evening. And it has always gone wrong in someway. So it must have gone right," concluded Kevin.

With that solution the went to bed.

**So, first chapter done. This story is about the group and how they grow up and mature and stuff. I am really excited about this story! **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! And remember: send in those title ideas!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**i again!**

**I have had lot of people favourite this story already!**

**Thanks to xoxliz123 and snoupy for reviewing and telling me what they think! And xoxliz123, I love Sterling Knight too!**

**Also, I still need a name for this story. So far I haven't had any suggestions. The prize is that you get included in the story!**

**Remember: I love reviews! They make me want to write and update more!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think that I would be living in NZ if I owned JONAS LA or any part of Disney for that matter? Well, I wouldn't. I'd be hanging out with the amazing Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers!**_

_**So, no, I don't own Jonas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

**JONAS LA- Watch them grow**

**CHAPTER 2**

Back in the guesthouse, Stella was having a bit more luck.

"It was perfect. Just perfect. He was the perfect gentleman, the food was great and we both really enjoyed ourselves."

"Every detail please," said Stella.

"Well, we went to the sushi bar. We both had traditional sushi, with no wasabi. We laughed at each other eating with chopsticks. We came to the conclusion, that for us, it's impossible. Then we went to an ice cream place. I had boysenberry and he had chocolate. We had fun there too. Then, when we got back here, he said that he likes me a lot and hoped that I knew that. I said I like you a lot too. Then guess what? He kissed me! Just before he said that he likes a lot he kissed me!"

They both shrieked and jumped up and down.

"I am so happy for you!" shrieked Stella.

"I know! I'm so happy too!" Macy shrieked back.

"Now Stella, we just have to get you and Joe together and everything will be perfect! Kevin met that girl, Danielle, at the beach the other day and seems to really like her."

"I know! Totally! Wait, what? Joe and I? Uh uh. Never gonna happen."

"Uh, yes you are. We just need a plan. We need to make you two realise your love for one another. Maybe we can get Nick to help. And we need to get Kevin to introduce us to Danielle to us so we can see of we approve of her for Kev."

"You, are completely crazy. But true, we do need to meet Danielle and see if she meets our standards of approval."

_**JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS**_

_The next morning:_

"Morning Babe," said Nick, walking into the kitchen, to see his girlfriend cooking breakfast.

"Morning," she said, greeting him with a peck on the lips as she set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him at the table which he had just sat down at. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, great thanks Mace, you?"

"Good."

"Morning Stella, morning Kevin," said Nick, finally noticing and paying attention to them.

"Hey."

"Morning."

"Where's Joe?' asked Nick, noticing that his brother was missing.

"Had to go early, shooting starts at 8," explained Stella.

"Oh. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, Stella, Danielle and I are going shopping."

"Yes! We finally get to meet the famous Danielle,' Stella burst out with.

"No caring her off, alright, you two? I really like her and don't want you two to quiz her and her freak out and not like me anymore because I've got crazy friends."

"Kevin, if she gets freaked out then she is probably not the right girl for you, if she can't handle your friends. Besides, we are not that crazy," said Macy defensively.

**REMEMBER: I **_**LOVE **_**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers!**

**So here is the next chapter! xoxliz123** **given me some ideas for story titles and while non of them really fit the story I was thinking of other Jonas Brothers song titles and came up with 'That's just the way we roll.'**

**This I think fits the story~I'll make it make sense later in the story so the prize goes to xoxliz123 because she inspired me to come up with it! ;)**

**Also, please do review! Three reviews and I'll update the next chapter because I've already got it typed up! Up to Chapter 7, I've actually got typed up.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do you honestly think I'd be living in NZ if I owned Jonas LA or any part of Disney, for that matter? Because I don't. And I wouldn't. I would be in America, hanging out with the amazing Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers. All I own is heaps of Jonas brothers and Demi Lovato songs and the whole Starstruck soundtrack because I bought them on itunes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry.**_

_**But I do kinda own Danielle. But not really because I got her name off the real Danielle Jonas. But, I do own her personality in this story. So there!**_

**Anyway, boring authors note and disclaimer done, on with the story!**

**JONAS LA~Watch them grow**

**CHAPTER 3**

Luckily the three girls had a great time shopping it up.

They got along great.

They traded tips about the boys, well, mainly Stella and Macy giving tips to Danielle, and by the end of the day the two had decided that Danielle was the perfect girl for Kevin.

"Danielle, we like you a lot and think you are a great influence for Kevin and he likes you a lot and you like him a lot, it's oblivious when you talk about him. So, we have a proposal for you. We have already talked it over with the boys; they are fine about it, quite enthusiastic actually. We were wondering if you would like to move in with Macy and I into the boys' guesthouse. We would love it if you did. It's quite big and roomy and can easily fit another person in. So, what do you say?" asked Stella.

"I say yes! I would love to move in with you guys for the summer! I really like you two and I think I'm going to like Joe and Nick, and I think I love Kevin, so yeah! That'd be great! Thanks!"

"Yay! This is going to be so fun! This summer has the makings to be great."

**JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS**

Danielle moved in the next day. They shifted all her stuff into her new room at the guesthouse.

That they all had dinner at the house, sitting outside. The three girls cooked. Everybody soon found out that Danielle was a marvellous cook. She made a delicious Roast Beef with lovely roast potatoes and steamed vegetables.

For dessert Macy made her raspberry, cream and meringue dessert and Stella made a delicious chocolate cake.

They set up the outside really romantically; no electric lights on apart from the ones at the bottom of the pool and Macy had the great idea of floating candles on the pool. They also put candles on the table, and dotted them around the place too. It looked beautiful.

After dinner, which was a fun filled affair, everybody sat on the couches around the pool and talked. Everybody really liked Danielle. She easily fit in with the rest of the group. And now Kevin wasn't left out when everybody started to act all coupley. (No matter how much they both protested they both acted like they were a couple already.)

They stayed up talking late into the night, until the stars were high in the sky and Stella's chocolate cake had all disappeared. Then, finally, at about 11:30 they all went to bed.

But the three girls stayed up talking late, well past midnight, getting to know each other even better.

"So, what's up between you and Joe?" Danielle asked Stella. "You can tell that you two are in love just by the way you two look at each other."

"I'll fill you in on that one," said Macy. "Joe and Stella are in love but they won't admit it because they don't want to run their friendship if it doesn't work out. But whenever the other gets a boyfriend/girlfriend, the other freaks out and tries to break the couple up. That or the partner gets suspicious of the two of them because they act all coupley. It is extremely annoying for everyone around them. This is why this summer my project: get Joella together finally!"

"Wow! That's quite complicated! But yay! A project! To get them together! So, what's the plan?" asked Danielle excitedly.

"Well, that's the problem. I don't have one yet."

"Well, that is a problem but we will think of something. I love playing Cupid and I think it will only take a nudge in the right direction for those two as they clearly belong together."

"Um, I am in the room you know?" asked Stella.

"Oh, sorry Stella."

"And we don't belong together."

**Okay! Tell me what you think! Three reviews and I'll update the next chapter! I love reviews! They make me smile a lot!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Readers!**

**Well, found my new title. xoxliz123 is the winner of the contest, due to inspiring me, so look out for a character called Liz in the coming chapters (after Chapter 14, I have up to Chapter 14 already written.)**

**I do love reviews, you know! Also, I have just watched the episode, 'Boat Trip' and squealed so loud that my friend thought that there was something wrong! JOELLA JOELLA JOELLA! FINALLY! YAY! But, seriously, a cliff hanger? Evil!**

**Also, in coming chapters, I have a question for all you guys in America. Since I live in NZ, I don't know if you can get our original drink, L&P, and since I'm going to use it in up and coming chapters, I need to know, can you get it in the USA? Otherwise I'll think of some other way, but I love this drink and am going to include it in the story somehow!**

**Come on! I love reviews!**

**So this chapter is short, but there are longer ones to come!**

**Love all my reviewers! (and readers) ;)**

**JONAS LA ~ That's just the way we roll**

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning instead of Macy cooking breakfast, Stella was. She was cooking pancakes.

She got up early so Joe could have some too.

As she cooked they chatted. Joe was doing last minute script memorising and Stella was helping him. She would say a scene and setting and he would quote his lines.

After the two had finished Joe headed off to the studios.

"Thanks Stells, you have been a great help," he said as he grabbed his coat and wallet and keys. As he passed her in the kitchen making more pancakes for everyone else he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek as he passed.

Stella just about dropped the pancake she was holding on her spatula. She stood there stunned, touching the spot he had kissed, looking like a girl with a crush.

Then Macy bounced in.

"Ha! I saw that! And now you stand there looking love sick and you still won't admit that you like him?"

"Okay, so maybe I would like to be a couple but that is never going to happen. He doesn't like me in that way."

"Yeah, he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

Just then Kevin walked in.

"Oh hey Kevin," said Macy. "Would you please tell Stella here that Joe is, indeed, in love with her."

"And you've only just realised this?" asked Kevin.

"Well, Stella is convinced that he does not love her in that way."

"Oh. Joe is convinced that Stella does not love him in that way. And no matter what Nick and I do or say can persuade him otherwise."

"Uh, like last night Macy, I am in the room you know."

"Ops, sorry Stells," said Kevin.

"But you need to know this: Joe loves you, and you love him although both of you don't want to chance your friendship if your relationship ends badly. Thus you flirt all the time and get jealous if the other of you is dating anyone else. You also manage to drive your friends mad all the time too. Therefore, we are going to get you two together by the end of this summer," lectured Macy impatiently.

"When you put it like that, it actually sounds real."

"That's because it is real!"

Then Nick came in.

"Morning everyone." What are you talking about?"

"How much Joe and Stella love each other and how we are going to get the two together this summer," said his girlfriend before Stella had time to react.

Then Danielle walked in. She had been out jogging.

"Hi guys! What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes! Stella is making pancakes," said Macy.

"Wow Stell, never knew you could cook," said Kevin.

"Well, I'm okay but I don't cook that often, just on special occasions. I bake a lot though."

"Like when she is trying to woo Joe. That's a special occasion."

"Shut up," said Stella glaring at Macy playfully.

"But it's true! You cooked for him today and helped him with his lines and you got a kiss on the cheek for your troubles. And I bet he wished it wasn't just on your cheek. We all know you do. And DON'T try to deny it!"

"We really need a plan to get them together."

"Well, Kevin and I could try for the millionth time to convince Joe that Stella loves Joe and he should just ask her out already," offered Nick.

"Maybe seeing Danielle and I and Nick and Macy all happy as couples and them being the only two unattached in the house will make them think about their relationship," said Kevin.

"I've got it! The perfect plan to get the two of them together finally!" shrieked Danielle excitedly.

Stella sighed and walked out of the room. This was the third time in two days that they were talking like she wasn't there.

"Go on, what is it?"

"Well…"

**CLIFFY! (KINDA) Spent ages trying to come up with a plan and finally came up with one that's okay but not brilliant but it works!**

**Okay, that's about it. I've got the song, that' just the way we roll, on repeat as I write this! I love this song!**

**REVIEW AND YOU'LL MAKE ME A VERY HAPPY AUTHOR AND I'LL POST MORE OFTEN!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Return to Top


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers!**

**Well, finally got this chapter up. I've been writing more one shots on my ipod, and my mum kinda thought that I was spending WAY to much time typing, so she banned me from posting for a week. Anyway, I'm back!**

**Please, please review this story! I really want to know what people think, and what I can improve on, and what do you want to see! And the only way to do that is to review. It isn't hard. You just press that little button down there, at the bottom of the page, that says review, type a username if you are not a member, type one sentence or two, then press send review, and away you go! When I read a story, I always try to review it, because i know how much I like reviews and that they make me smile. So just do it! Please?**

**Who has seen the new JONAS LA episode, on the radio? I love most of it but stupid Stella! You should at least talk to Joe before you run off home!**

**Also, I'm going away on holiday today, so I won't be posting anything for about a week, but when I get back, I have a week where I'm just at home because it's the school holidays, and I will probably be able to do lots of posting! Yay!**

**I'm also going to post another chapter of this now, that I already have typed up!**

**Love all my reviewers!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Really? You honestly think that I own JONAS LA or any Disney Channel programme for that matter? Because I don't. I live in New Zealand! The tiny little country at the bottom of the world (or top, as I think), that is in every geography quiz, like what's our capital city, or what are really good at, or what is our national bird, because they think that no one's heard of it. (Our capital city is Wellington, we are well known for our rugby, and our national bird is the kiwi, by the way.) So, no, I don't own JONAS LA. Now, excuse me while I go cry. ;)**_

**JONAS LA~ Watch them grow**

**CHAPTER 5**

Danielle's idea was for the three couples to go out on what was like a triple date. Then Macy and Nick would make some excuse and 'leave.'

Then after about 10 minutes Danielle and Kevin would also 'leave,' leaving only Joe and Stella at the table. And hopefully the alone time would get them together.

Everybody agreed that it was worth a shot.

So, that night, they all found themselves inside a cute little Malaysian restaurant.

After they had all finished their main course, Nick and Macy said they were going to the beach to spend some time together. Then they 'left.' They actually went and hid behind a potted plant with a view of the table.

About 10 minutes later Kevin and Danielle also made their excuses and 'left.' (Joined Nick and Macy behind the plant.)

"Well that was weird," remarked Stella.

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you wanna get dessert?" asked Stella.

"Yes!" yelped Joe, eager to have something to do.

They ordered dessert.

Both had chocolate mousse.

After eating they paid their share of the bill and walked out. The other two couples had paid their share when they 'left.'

The 4 had scattered as soon as Joe and Stella had gone to pay the bill.

Joe and Stella walked outside, onto the pavement.

They stood there for a minute, looking at each other.

Then Stella noticed that Joe had a small smudge of chocolate mousse still by his mouth.

"Joe, you've got chocolate mousse by your lip," she tells him.

"Where?"

"There," she said pointing to her mouth to show him where.

He tries to wipe it and misses it completely.

"Ohh," she sighed impatiently. "Here," and she wipes the mousse with her finger.

Then they realise how close they were standing. Their lips were only centimetres away from each other's.

If one of them moved two centimetres then they would be kissing. The next thing either of them knew, their lips were glued to each other's.

Neither was sure how moved, just that they were kissing and there was definitely sparks.

His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer and her arms went around his neck.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice where they were, on a street, with cars, in front of a reasonably busy restaurant.

When they finally broke away, to breath, they looked at each other.

"Wow," Stella was the first to say anything.

"Yeah, that was amazing," agreed Joe.

For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other.

Then Stella came back down to earth.

"Uh, Joe, we're on a street in the middle of LA and we just shared the most amazing kiss of my life. We should probably move somewhere else though."

"Um, yeah. Hey! Let's go down to the beach. We can look at the stars and sea and talk."

"Yeah. Let's go."

They got a taxi down to the beach, which was within walking distance of the house.

They walked along the beach for a while, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company.

They then found a secluded spot in the sand dunes to sit down and talk.

**Some Questions:**

**1. What is your favourite couple? Out of Nacy, Joella and Kevielle?**

**2. Who, in my story, do you want to see more of in couples?**

**3. What is your favourite Jonas Brothers song?**

**Remember, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Readers!**

**Well, I'm back from my holiday!**

**I wanted to update as soon as I could because when I checked my email on holiday their was a few reviews saying that they liked the last chapter, with Stella and Joe getting together, so I wanted to update soon so you can find out the next part, but when I got home last night, I was really tired, and we had to unpack. So, I'm updating now,**

**Guess what? I have already started writing the sequel to this, even though I haven't finished writing the full one of this story! (I am writing Chapter 18 at the moment). I just had this really good idea, and I just had to write it down! At the moment I have a whole lot of ideas listed, sprouting out of my main idea in my i touch note pad! I think that it is a great idea, and I haven't seen anything like it on FanFiction. So, yay!**

**Also, have you checked out my new one shot, Suspicion? If you haven't then please do! It's a JONAS LA story. Nacy mostly, but also Joella, and Kevielle if you close your left eye and tilt your head to the right! Please read and review it!**

**I am watching Jonas LA right now! I have now watched every single episode! Yay! Joella at the end! And he loves her! He finally admits it! Yay! And Stella loves him! She finally admits it! Yay!**

**But waaaaaa! The last episode of Jonas EVER! I'm so sad! But oh well, at least we can watch the episodes over and over again, and we still have Fanfic!**

**So, that's about it! And yay! Camp Rock 2 finally came out in New Zealand on Saturday! Sadly, I was still away, and we didn't have sky, so I didn't see it. But it's on tomorrow night!**

**Enjoy the story!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, you really, truely think that I own JONAS LA? Because if I did, don't you think that I'd be living in America, and hanging out with the AMAZING Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight or the Jonas Brothers? But I live in New Zealand! A tiny country at the bottom (or top) of the world! It's in the southern hemisphere for godness sake! So no, I don't own Jonas LA, or any part of the Disney Channel! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

**JONAS LA ~ Watch them grow**

**CHAPTER 6**

"So," started Stella.

"Um."

Then Joe finally worked up the courage to tell Stella what he had wanted to tell Stella right at the start of the summer.

"Stella, at the starts of this summer, I wanted to finally try us, as a couple. But then you said that you wanted to just be friends. I stupidly agreed. I should have fought you to give us a chance. I have loved you Stella, and not just as a friend, for a long time now. So, Stella Marie Malone, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Joseph Adam Lucas, I will be your girlfriend," she replied beaming.

They both leaned in and touched lips gently. It was a soft, gentle kiss, more slow and loving than the one on the street.

They pulled away slightly and smiled at each other. His hand crept up to the back of her neck, pulling her in so he could kiss her again.

This time the kiss started out soft and quickly progressed into being a lot more passionate.

His tongue soon swept over her bottom lip, asking to gain entrance.

She opened and his tongue slid into her mouth. His tongue quickly sought out hers and they gently touched tongues. Then they started to explore one another mouths.

By this time her hands were on her back. He gently stroked her back through the fabric of her top.

Their clothes were becoming completely covered in sand, but for once she didn't care.

All she cared about was Joe.

When they had to break away, needing air, his hands stayed on her back and hers in his hair.

Then stared into each other's eyes.

"That has to be the most earth shattering kiss I've ever had," said Stella, in a bit of a daze.

"I completely agree with you there." said Joe, who was also soaring in the cosmos a bit.

"I love you Joe."

"I love you too, Stells."

Stella shivered a bit. She put on her jacket but was still a bit cold.

They lay down on the sand; Stella curled up next to Joe, with her head in the middle of his chest.

He put his arm around her, pulling her close.

They dozed off to sleep like that, underneath the stars.

**JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS**

Stella woke up several hours later.

"Joe, Joe honey, we need to go back to the house," said Stella, shaking Joe awake.

"What? Oh. Yeah, we need to go to the house. The others are probably going mad with worry."

It was about one o'clock in the morning.

So they got up, dusted themselves off, and headed home.

**JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS JONAS**

Stella crept into the guesthouse about 5 minutes later.

She closed the door softly behind her and padded over to her bed.

"WHERE do you think you've been all night? We've been worried about you!" two voices chided her.

"Ahh! Oh, sorry guys, I thought that you were asleep."

"Well, we're not, so spill," said Danielle.

"Yeah. You look all happy and glow like."

"What happened with Joe? Did you kiss or what?"

"Yes, we kissed, and we are now officially a couple. He told me he loves me and always has. So yes, I'm extremely happy."

"Oh my god!" squealed Macy. "You're finally a couple! Now we can properly triple date! Yay!"

"Right, now we want details! Tell us everything!" demanded Danielle.

"Right. So after you guys left we had a dessert of chocolate mousse. Then we left the restaurant and stood outside. Joe had got some mousse on the corner of his mouth. So I wiped it off. We were standing really close so we both moved towards each other and our lips met us in the middle. We kissed for ages…" Stella trailed off, daydreaming about that kiss.

"Stella! Story!" barked Danielle impatiently.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway we kissed for ages until we had to finally draw breath. Then we broke away. We decided to go to the beach to talk. When we got to the beach closest to the house we walked along the beach for a while then we found a spot in the sand dunes and sat down. And there, Joe asked me to be his girlfriend! Then we made out for ages and then we fell asleep curled up together. Then we woke up several hours later, and came back here."

"Aww! That is so romantic!" cooed Danielle.

"And sweet," added Macy.

"And did I mention that he told me he loves me? Joe loves me!"

"Yes, you told us that already," said Macy with a smile.

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm tired. Let's go to sleep now," said Danielle.

"Okay," agreed both Macy and Stella.

Stella got into bed and they all lay down and got under the covers. Then Macy clapped to turn off the lights and they all fell asleep.

**~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~**

_**Meanwhile, with Joe, Nick and Kevin:**_

Joe crept into his bedroom. He turned on the light. Then he turned and jumped out of his skin to see both his brothers sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked his brothers.

"Well, we have been home all evening. And so we were wondering where you have been? Maybe somewhere with a certain friend of ours called Stella?" asked Kevin in a slightly crazy voice.

"Uh, no? Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because, our dear Joe, Stella has been missing all night too, and she arrived back at the same time as you? Care to explain?"

"No."

"Right, I'll just go and ask MY girlfriend," said Nick, starting for the door.

"Fine, fine. Basically, I asked her to be my girlfriend; we kissed, and then fell asleep on the beach. Happy now?"

"Finally! We were beginning to think that you were never going to ask her to be your girlfriend!" exclaimed Kevin. "Even I could see how much you two are in love!"

"Anyway, I would like to go to sleep now as I am tired."

"Right, we'll leave then. Come on Kevin," said Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**I'm feeling kind of bad because I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but I've been to camp with my school. It sucked. It was kind of boring. The food was good though. But I didn't get to go to this really cool wild life sanctuary that I was meant to go because of the stupid weather. It just had to be windy, didn't it?**

**I also was really stupid, and told one of the gossip girls in my class that I like the guy that Boys are stupid is about, and then she told another of her friends, and now I'm worried that everybody is going to find out. I should have listened to my best friend, but no, me and my stupid big mouth know best! Stupid! On the upside, I got to spend a lot of time with the guy, as he was in my group at camp. Enough of the rambling!**

**Have any of you got the Sonny with a chance soundtrack? It's awesome! I love Hanging, How do we do this and Work of Art! Sterling rocks!**

**I got some cool reviews: THANKS! Lolliebee ()- They only just together. They will have LOTS of mushy moments to come! I promise! 'That's not greatest kiss of life.'**

**I am already up to writing Chapter 22 of this on my ipod touch!**

**Review and enjoy!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Honestly, truely? You really think I own JONAS LA or any part of Disney for that matter? I live in New Zealand for crying out loud! (Though it is an AWESOME country and I wouldn't really want to live anywhere else.) Don't you think that if I owned JONAS LA or Disney Channel, I would be living in America, and hanging out with the AWESOME Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, and the Jonas Brothers? Because I would. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning everybody was once again sitting around the breakfast table.

"Well, I have a day off from filming, so we could do something as a group," suggested Joe to the group, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! That would be fun!" said Macy enthusiastically.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" wondered Nick aloud.

"We could go to the beach," suggested Stella.

"We go there a lot," said Kevin. "How 'bout the zoo."

"How about we go ten pin bowling," suggested Danielle quickly, before anybody i.e his brothers, about his idea.

"That's a great idea! That's the one sport that I'm actually quite good at!" said Stella happily.

"My girlfriends a genius!" said Kevin.

"Yes, yes she is," agreed Danielle.

"Just keep those bowling balls away from us and Macy," said Joe, looking a bit weary.

"What?" asked Danielle, confused.

Macy blushed and looked down.

Kevin explained. "Well, before Macy here got used to hanging out with us, she used to get star struck and injure us with her many bits of sports equipment, accidently, of course."

Macy turned even redder at that.

Nick said, "aw, you look so cute when you blush," to Macy, kissing her forehead.

She turned even redder, if that was even possible.

**JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS~JONAS ~JONAS~**

So that's how they all found themselves at the bowling alley that Sunday afternoon.

"So, guys, you up for a challenge? Boys against girls. Losers have to buy or make dinner, winners choice," said Macy, narrowing her eyes at the three boys.

"You're on," agreed Joe, always up for a challenge.

"Prepare to lose!" said Stella

"Right," said Nick, smirking at Stella. "Actually, I think you three should be preparing to cook dinner."

"I wouldn't doubt us, Nicholas," said Danielle, smirking at him.

"oh, I don't doubt you. I just think that we're better than you."

"Let's bowl and find out then!"

Macy was up first, bowling a perfect strike.

Then Stella went. She got a split.

Danielle was up next, getting a split too.

The boys went, Joe going first, then Kevin, then Nick.

Kevin loved ten pin bowling, and so he did it lots, so he was really good.

Joe was quite awful though, almost always getting a gutter ball or only knocking down one or two pins.

Nick was not extremely good, but he wasn't a Joe either.

"Well, boys, it looks like you're buying dinner," said Macy, satisfied, as Nick bowled the last ball.

"I suppose we are," agreed Nick, coming to stand behind Macy at the table.

"Another game? This time couple against couple?" asked Danielle.

"Okay! Sounds good!" agreed Joe, wanting to at least do a bit better than before.

"We are going to beat you all," said Kevin, in a playful, but still menacing tone.

"I don't know about that. Macy is really good and I'm quite all right. I think we are quite close contenders," said Nick. "Those two, on the other hand," nudging his head towards Joe and Stella were standing, "Stella is good, but Joe is absolutely terrible."

"Hey! I resent that!" cried out Joe, indignant.

"Let's just play, 'kay?" said Macy, sighing at the two arguing.

They played. Kevin and Danielle ended up winning, with 249 points between them. Nick and Macy were close behind them, with 243 points.

Joe and Stella were lagging behind as predicted, with only 155 points.

"Oh well, some won, some lost eh?" asked Stella to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, congratulations guys," said Joe.

"Wow Joe. You must be maturing. Either that or Stella is already having a good effect on you," said Nick.

"Yeah, well," mumbled Joe, looking at his shoes.

'What did you do?' asked Macy with her eyes.

'Tell you later,' replied Stella with her eyes. (The two were so close that they could talk with their eyes.)

Then the six left the bowling alley and went and had dinner at a delicious Malaysian restaurant, called Palms.

After they finished, (this time no-one left) Stella excused herself to go to the restroom to go freshen up.

When she exited, Joe was standing there waiting for her,

"Hey."

"Hey."

They smiled at each other for a minute.

Then Joe put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

She tasted like chocolate and mint, which is what she had for dessert. He tasted like chocolate and spices, probably because he stole some of her dessert.

He backed her up against the wall, his arms on either side.

They stood there kissing until someone came along the hall where the bathrooms were and walked past them.

"We should probably go back out there. Everybody will be wondering where we are," said Stella.

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Joe, not wanting to stop.

"Come on," he said. He put his arm around her waist.

They walked back out into the restaurant. All their friends were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" asked Danielle with a teasing smile.

"We met in the corridor and started talking. Sorry."

"Oh yes, talking. Always seems to make you flushed and a bit out of breathe these days, doesn't Joe?" teased Nick with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your one to talk now, Mr. Poolside," Joe shot back.

Earlier that day, Joe, Stella, Kevin and Danielle all walked out of the house to find Nick and Macy in a heated make-out session in the pool. Let's just say that Macy's legs had been around Nick's waist and his hands were on her back.

"Anyway, where are we going next?" asked Kevin.

"How about the beach? We can go watch the stars and hear the waves crashing on the shore. It's really beautiful," suggested Joe.

"That's a good idea! How about we go back to the house first? Us girls can change into something a bit more suitable than these dresses," said Macy, motioning to the girls. "And you guys can pack some picnic blankets and pack something in the way of a picnic."

"Yeah," agreed everyone.

So they went back to the house.

The girls all got changed into shorts and t-shirts, like the boys were wearing, and they all grabbed a top to put on later.

The boys found a couple of picnic blankets and some left over strawberries, raspberries and blueberries.

They put those in a box, along with some juice and some soda.

"Well, we're ready," said Nick, closing the lid to the box.

"And so are we," said Stella, leading the girls into the main room in the house.

"Let's go then," said Kevin, coming up and kissing Danielle on the cheek while putting his arms around her waist.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Readers!**

**This is the next chapter of Jonas LA.**

**Enjoy! I don't really have much to say, apart from I am REALLY excited about the sequel of this! I am really looking forward to writing and publishing it!**

**That's about it!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Really? You honestly think that I own Jonas LA or any part of Disney? For a start I'm a teenager, and also, I don't live in America. There is no way in the world that I could own Disney Channel.**_

**CHAPTER 8**

Once at the beach the six set up camp at the top of the beach.

They ate all the berries and then they just sat around and talked.

Eventually, one by one, they all dozed off.

Early the next morning, Macy woke up. She found that, during the night, she had moved so her head was resting on Nick's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

She sat up and looked around her. In the very early light, she could just make out the figures of the other two couples. They were both much in the same position as Nick and Macy. They all looked so happy and peaceful.

Then Nick woke up, having suddenly, had a weight lifted off him.

"Morning Mace," he said sleepily.

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I was very comfortable," she said with a grin.

"I'm glad," he said, returning her grin.

"Oh my god! A Nick grin! I'm honoured!"

He chuckled at her. "Do you want to go for a walk? That way we won't wake everyone else?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she said, standing up, and, with him following. They went and walked along the beach for a while before they headed up into the sand dunes. Once there, they sat down at the top and turned to face the ocean.

The sun was just creeping over the horizon. The view was quite beautiful.

"It's really beautiful," said Macy.

"Yes, but not nearly as beautiful as you," said Nick.

Macy blushed and looked down.

Nick smiled at her.

When she looked up at him again he looked into her eyes and said, "Macy, you are beautiful though. You are beautiful though. You are amazing. And I know that we have only been together for three weeks and I also know that I am known for moving fast in previous relationships but I really do think that I'm in love with you. I have realised that before you, the other 'loves' of my life, were just crushes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Macy Misa. I love you."

"Nick I love too. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"You do? Really? Not just because you feel like you have to, just because I said it?"

"Really. I love you Nick Lucas."

With that, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

The kiss was soft and romantic.

They broke away and then, just sat, looking at the sunrise, her head resting on his shoulder and his hand around her waist.

Finally, about 30 minutes later, she sat up and took her head from his shoulder and said, "as much as I don't want to, we should probably be getting back."

He sighed.

"I hate that you are right but you are right but you are right about this. We need to be getting back, otherwise the others will be waking up and wondering where we are."

"Yeah," she said, standing up and then offering her hand to him to help him up. She was strong enough to because of all the sports she played.

They walked back down to the beach to where everybody had to set up camp the night before.

The others were just beginning to wake up.

"Hey guys," Macy greeted Joe, Stella, Danielle and Kevin.

"Oh hi. We were beginning to wonder where you'd got to," said Danielle.

"We took a walk along the beach and watch the sunrise from the top of a sand dune," explained Nick.

"Aww! That's so sweet! And romantic!" cooed Stella.

Both Nick and Macy blushed.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Macy in a light, airy and innocent tone.

Stella narrowed her eyes at Macy. She knew that there was something that that voice was Macy's 'let's talk about something out' voice and Stella vowed to get to the bottom of it.

"Anyway, let's go back to the house. I want breakfast. I'm hungry! Those berries seem like a LONG time ago," said Joe, oblivious to the look his girlfriend was giving her best friend.

"yeah! I'm hungry too. Lets go!" Macy said, gathering up the blankets and containers the berries came in, glad of something to do so that she could avoid Stella's stare.

They all gathered up their belongings and walked back to the house.

"I call first shower!" cried Macy, and then shot into the house.

"Second!" called Joe.

"Third!" shouted Kevin.

"fine, fourth," sighed Nick.

Both the other two girls stayed silent.

When Macy excited the bathroom, she was surprised to see that both Stella and Danielle were sitting on Stella's bed, waiting for her.

"What?" she asked, as she walked over to her dresser to get out some clothes to wear.

"What happened between you and Nick whilst you were watching the sunrise together?" asked Stella, eyeing Macy suspiciously.

"Nothing big. We talked, then we kissed, then we sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each others presence."

"Oh no. Something else happened. Something big. I can tell. You look like you're glowing, and so I know that something big, but not bad, but big, that has happened. Something that has something to do with Nick."

"So?"

"So? I'm your best friend and Danielle is going to be around for a long time, it's obvious how much those two love each-" she broke off when she saw the love struck look float across Macy's face when she said the word 'love.'

"Oh. My. God. That's it! He told you he loves you!" she gasps.

The she gets over the shock and shrieks, "Oh my God! He loves you!" really loudly. Luckily the guesthouse was sound proofed, otherwise the whole neighbourhood would know.

Macy couldn't help herself. She had been holding it in all and just couldn't any more. She started jumping up and down, squealing and laughing with Stella.

Danielle joined them and the three of them jumped up and down for a few minutes, laughing.

When they finally stopped, the three sat down on Stella's bed and Macy told them exactly what happened.

After she had done, Stella wrapped her in a huge hug and Danielle joined in and said, "I'm so glad that you have found both found the person that deserves you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Readers!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long!**

**I ran out of ready typed chapters, and couldn't find the time to copy it out, but it's finally here!**

**Some good things though. I don't have any internet connection on my ipod at the moment, and since I haven't been reading fanfiction and surfing the net all the time on it, I've been writing the chapters out on my ipod! At the moment I think I'm up to writing Chapter 15, which is way ahead of Chapter 11. Also, the chapters get longer, as we slowly, I suppose, get further into the plot.**

**And I've started planning the sequel, which I think is completely awesome, but I suppose that that is for you to decide! But that's a long way off, because we've got to get through the school year in this story still!**

**I've also kinda started writing a couple of Naitlyn oneshots as well, that I might put up at some point, if my life ever slows down and I get time like this to just sit down and type away happily. Though my parents would probably dispute me never typing, or being on the computer. But that's when I'm reading all the other awesome author stories on here, and sending reviews!**

**Which reminds me, if you haven't already, go and check out the awesome CoolKitten12's stories! They are great!**

**Um, that's about it! Enjoy reading, and then if you like it, click the little button at the bottom of the page and send me a review and make me a very happy author!**

**Who knows, it might make me update quicker! ;p**

_**DISCLAIMER: Really? Truely? You honestly think that I own any part of Disney, little alone the amazing show JONAS LA? Because there is no way I do. I live in New Zealand, for crying out loud! It's a tiny country at the bottom of the world! (Or top, as I like to think of it.) If I owned any part of Disney, don't you think that I'd be hanging out with the AWESOME Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and the Jonas Brothers? Because I so would be. So no, I don't own Disney in any way, shape or form. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cry. ;)**_

**Chapter 9**

'**A smiley Macy, and a happy, mischievous Nick.'**

The girls headed over to the main house for breakfast.

Soon they all had bacon and eggs, toast and fried tomatoes sitting in front of them.

Macy just couldn't stop smiling. Now the girls knew, she no longer had to hold in her cheerfulness. She thought the boys; apart from Nick of course, wouldn't notice that she was smiling so much.

She was wrong.

"Why are you smiling so much Macy?" asked Kevin.

"I'm just feeling happy today," replied Macy.

"But why?"

"I don't know why. Just in a good mood."

She glanced at Nick, who smiled at her.

"Wow, Nick, did you just smile, like really smile, at Macy?" asked Joe, incredulous.

"Uh, yeah? She's my girlfriend, why can't I smile at her?"

"Because even when you were 'in love' with those other girls you never smiled at them like that. You only smile like that at, at, you _**don't **_smile at anyone like that! Ever!" said Joe, suspicious.

"Huh?" Nick asked, confused.

Before her boyfriend could interrogate Nick anymore, Stella interrupted.

"I want to go shopping. Come on Danielle, Macy."

"Coming," answered Danielle and Macy together.

Macy went over to Nick. She gave him a peck on the lips, and said, just loud enough for everyone to hear, "love you."

Nick replied, smiling, "love you too."

Joe and Kevin's jaws dropped so that they were on the floor.

Then the three girls just strolled out the door.

As soon as they were gone:

"LOVE? As in actual LOVE like as in going to spend the rest of life with, or love as in, chocolate love?" burst out Joe first.

"Love as in spend the rest of life with," Nick answered simply.

"Our little bro has finally fallen in love! For real this time. He's in love!" said Kevin, smiling and looking proud.

"Yeah right. Like you two are not. Joe, Stella told Macy who told me that you told her that you love her the night you got together. And Kevin, every night before you go to bed, 'Love you Dani, love you Kev,' is exchanged."

Kevin looked guilty and said, "We thought no one could hear us."

"Anyway," continued Nick, as if Kevin hadn't said anything, "I'm going to go write our newest number one song. Bye guys. Have fun. Joe, you're due at your movie set in 15 minutes."

"Oh, shoot," said Joe, scrambling to get his keys, wallet, script and coat.

He rushed out the door.

Kevin looked at Nick and said, "doesn't he have the day off today? And didn't you write our newest hit yesterday?"

"Yeah he does. He must have forgotten though," said Nick, looking mischievous.

Ten seconds later Joe came back through the door.

"Very funny Nick."

"I know! It was great!"

Meanwhile, with the girls:

"Thanks for getting me out of there Stella," said Macy.

"You're welcome, besides, I did feel like shopping so it's a win-win."

They were strolling down a street in LA.

Just then, they passed a newsagents.

There in big headlines, was a picture of Joe and Stella kissing on Saturday night, plastered all over the front of the magazine.

'Joe Lucas and mystery Blonde girl.'

"Oh no," said Macy, spotting it first.

"What?" asked Stella, concerned for her friend.

"That," said Macy, pointing at the tabloid.

Stella and Danielle glanced at it and said, "oh no."

"Joe, get down here NOW!" said Macy urgently into her phone. "And bring Kevin and Nick too."

She paused to listen to him for a moment.

"We'll explain when you get down here!"

She paused again.

"Okay, we'll see you soon."

A few minutes later Joe, Nick and Kevin arrived.

"What happened? What's the matter?" asked Joe.

"Look!" cried Stella, pointing to the magazine that had the picture of them kissing.

"Oh no. This is not good. Not for you, not for the band," said Nick, running a hand through his curly hair.

"I know," said Joe, also looking worried.

"I am so sorry guys," said Stella, who looked worried and also quite sad. "If we hadn't kissed then there wouldn't be this situation."

"Hey Stells, it's alright," said Joe, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Both of us are to blame. We kissed, the operative word being we. Also, I wouldn't be a couple with the girl who I love more than anything else in the world."

"Aww! That's so cute!" cooed Macy.

"Hey, um, Joe, can you repeat that? I need to get that on camera to use as blackmail material later," said Kevin, pulling out a camcorder.

"No Kevin. Otherwise I will tape you and Danielle's good night and use that as blackmail against you."

"Good point," said Kevin, putting away the camcorder.

"I thought you would feel that way," smirked Joe.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand," said Nick.

"Uh, we are still standing on the street. Maybe we should go back to the house?" Macy pointed out.

"Yeah we should," agreed everyone.

They all hopped in either Stella or Kevin's car. Stella, after seeing her aunts car, decided to rent one for the summer. Anyway, they all got into the cars and drove back to the house.

As they drove though, Stella had a question for Danielle.

"What was that about goodnights between you and Kevin?" she asked her.

"Well, every night since I've moved in, before we all head to our rooms, Kev kisses me and tells me he loves me, I say I love you too, and we kiss again and then hug and then go our separate ways."

"Oh! That's so sweet!" said Stella.

"Yeah," agreed Macy.

(The girls were in Stella's car and the guys in Kevin's.)

They arrived at the house.

The guys had got back before them.

"Hi," said Macy, as the three girls walked into the main living and dining area.

"Hi," replied Nick with a smile.

"Right," said Joe, clapping his hands together and then leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Okay. So I think that we should do a press conference, or release a statement or do a live interview," said Nick.

"That's a good idea," said Joe. "I say we go with the interview. That way we can release that we are all unavailable now, and it takes some of the pressure off Stella and I. Also it will seem more natural, not staged."

"I agree," said Nick. "Who should we offer the live interview to?"

"How about Libby Lam from Starstruck TV?" suggested Macy.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Joe.

"Right, so it's settled. Libby Lam, Starstruck TV," confirmed Nick.

"Yep," said Joe, nodding his head.

"Okay, let me get in touch with her," said Nick.

5 minutes later, he returned to where everyone was.

"Tomorrow, 5pm?" he asked, making sure with everyone.

"Sounds fine," nodded Joe.

Kevin just nodded.

"Great!"

**So, tell me what you think in a review!**

**The next chapter will (hopefully) be up soon!**

**Some questions:**

**1. Who is your favourite Jonas Brother?**

**2. Which coupling do you think I need to work on more?**

**3. What is your favourite song (by anybody) at the moment?**

**4. Guess what the sequel to this story is going to be about! (Other than the Jonas Brothers, cos of course it's going to be about them!)**

**Send me a review and answer my questions! ;p**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm feeling really bad because I haven't updated or written anything in ages. What happened was someone deleted all my half finished chapters that I had typed up on the computer, and on my ipod touch I accidently stupidly deleted like 13 chapters of drafts for this, and I don't want to have to rewrite them. But then I went and watched a JONAS LA episode, and was inspired again. So here is the new chapter! I had A LOT of trouble finding the name of Nick's producer! I had to actually go and watch the episode to find the name!**

**That's about it! I'm finally out of school for the year, so hopefully I should have a lot more time to write!**

**Enjoy and review!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Really? Do I really have to do this every time? (Bored Voice) No, I don't own JONAS L.A. or Disney in any shape or form. I'm a teenager from NZ! I have absolutely no chance of owning it!**_

**Chapter 10**

**The Interview**

So the next day, at 4:50 the three Lucas Brothers were at the Starstruck Studios, being wired up.

"Hi guys!" said Libby Lam, coming up and introducing herself.

"I'm Libby."

"Hi," said each of the boys in turn.

"Joe, chin up," said Stella, adjusting his collar.

He did so.

"Hi! I'm Libby Lam," said Libby, holding out her hand to Stella once she was done with Joe's collar.

"I'm Stella Malone, life long friend of the Lucas Brothers, their stylist and Joe's girlfriend," said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Oh! So you're the girl that all the photos of you and Joe are plastered everywhere!"

"Yeah," said Stella, blushing.

"Guys, you're on in 5," said a stagehand, coming up to the group.

"Oh right. Lets go to stage," said Libby.

The headed over to the stage and sat on the couches on the platform.

"And we're on in 5, 4," said the camera man, then as the countdown started from three, motioned with his hands.

"Hi! We're here today with JONAS, the band everybody's talking about!" said Libby Lam perkily. "So guys, how do you like LA so far?"

"It's great! The beaches are great, the people are friendly, and apparently there is a lot of places to shop, according to our stylist, anyway," said Nick cheerfully.

"That's great! So Nick, there are rumours going around that you are splitting up the band. Is this true?"

"No, definitely not. I met Montra and he offered me that he wanted to work with me, and only me. I turned him down. At the moment I don't want to go solo. It's not the right time, and we are still really successful as a band," answered Nick.

"Good, good. I'm really glad that you are not splitting. I love JONAS!" said Libby.

"Joe, you're starring in the movie set to be this summers top box office seller, Forever April, based on the best selling book of the same name. What's it like working on a real life movie set? And what's the goss of what's going on between you and Vanessa Paige?"

"Well, the movie's great. I love the book, and it's a great honour to be working with Mona Klein, I'm a big fan of her other work. Working on a movie set is a lot of fun, and I'm really enjoying the experience. As for Vanessa, me and her are just friends. She is actress though, and has taught me a lot about acting. She has also taught me how to get Kevin here to get you a bagel." The all laughed at that.

"And finally Kevin. You have decided to try your hand at directing?"

"Yes! Recently I have directed my first music video, of our song 'Drive.' I have found that I love directing. Just like Joe likes acting and Nick loves song-writing, it's a bit of a passion or hobby, other than JONAS, of course."

"Okay! Now, on to the other thing that everyone wants to know, how are your love lives? Recently pictures have surfaced of Joe and a mystery blonde girl kissing on the street. What's that all about?"

Joe went first.

"Yes, we have all got girlfriends at the moment we are quite a tight group of friends, actually."

"Yes. And the girl on the street?" prompted Libby.

"That was Stella Malone, our stylist and my girlfriend. She has been one of our best friends for years now, since I was about one. We have just recently made it official that we are dating."

"Yay! And Nick?" asked Libby.

"Well, I'm seeing Macy Misa, Stella's best friend and our biggest fan. We have also just recently made it official. Macy is a great girl. She has stolen my heart and become my best friend."

"Aww!" said Libby.

"Hey! I thought that Kevin and I are your best friends!" said Joe, teasingly elbowing Nick in the ribs.

"No, sorry guys, you've taken a backseat to Macy," said Nick with a teasing smile at them.

"Hmph!" said Joe, pretending to be offended.

They all laughed.

"Anyway, Kevin, what about you? How's your love life going?" questioned Libby.

"It's going great," said Kevin happily. "I am dating a girl I really care about, and we are very happy."

"Aw! That's great! So all your girlfriends are in L.A this summer?" asked Libby.

"Yeah. We have got this huge house with a guesthouse attached. Stella came out because we can't go without our stylist and best friend, she actually wouldn't let us, and honestly, Joe can't live with out her. Macy came out with her to keep her company, and because she is our other best friend. And I met Danielle, my girlfriend, Danielle here. The three girls are staying in our guesthouse. It is great to get up in the morning to find that someone has cooked you and everyone else breakfast. And we spend a lot of time at the house, just chilling and hanging out. It's a lot of fun," said Kevin.

"You're right, that does sound like fun," said Libby. "Anyway, that's all we've got time for tonight! Thanks for coming guys!"

"You're welcome," they all replied at once.

"And we're off," said the camera guy.

"Great show everyone!" called Libby.

The three guys walked off the stage. Their girlfriends all rushed forward to greet them.

**NACY**

"Hello, best friend," said Macy, giggling.

"Hi," said Nick, kissing her lightly in greeting.

**JOELLA**

"Aww! Joey! You can't live without me?" asked Stella with a smile.

"It's true. I can't," he admitted.

She pulls his head down to kiss her.

**KEVIELLE**

"You really care about me?" asked Danielle.

"Of course I do. I love you Dani, I really do," said Kevin.

"I love you too."

And then they kissed.

Mushy moment over, they all went back to the house.

**Review and make me a very happy author!**

**Some questions;**

**1. Why does no-one like Kevielle? I think that they are adorable!**

**2. Who else hates Dana from Camp Rock 2? Did you know that I went and looked for Dana and Nate stories, and only found three! Disney, you made a HUGE mistake!**

**3. What do you guys want for Xmas? Christmas Wishes?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Well, this is my third upload of something this week! Is that good? I have had a lot of time to type lately. When I first typed this up, it and the next chapter were one big, long, huge chapter. But I decided to divide it in two as it was so long, and I am kind of trying to catch up with the number of chapters of this story that I've written and pasted, and the number of pages, or chapters that the story is long in pages, if you can understand that. It makes sense in my brain anyway, well, kinda. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. The next will probably be posted tomorrow.**

**Oh, yes, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate them, and they make me really happy. Thank you! And thank you to everyone who has either favourited or alerted my stories! I love you guys!**

**So, that's about it.**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Really, you honestly think that I could possibly own JONAS LA or Disney in anyway! I'm a teenager, living in New Zealand. There is no way that I could possibly own it! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to curl up in a corner and cry. ;)**_

**Chapter 11**

The next day was Kevin and Danielle's one month anniversary.

Kevin had planned a picnic just for the two of them.

Danielle didn't know anything about it. Kevin was going to surprise her.

All she knew was that they were doing something.

Kevin had persuaded Danielle to be blindfolded and then they drove to the park where Kevin had already set up the picnic.

He led her to their picnic spot, which was a private, grassy clearing in the middle of a small forest.

In the middle of the clearing Kevin had set up a picnic blanket, and on the blanket he had set up the picnic; a plate of chicken sandwiches, a bottle of L&P (from New Zealand), a bowl of strawberries and raspberries, and he had gotten Stella to bake one of her favourite chocolate cakes.

"Wow. This is so cool!" said Danielle, as she took off her blindfold. "And you got L&P! You remembered!"

"Of course I did. How could I forget my girlfriends favourite drink?"

"How did you get it? It's nearly impossible to get anywhere out of New Zealand!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a world famous rock star. I've got connections. And if my girlfriends favourite soft drink is made in New Zealand, well then, I'll get her some!"

"That is so sweet of you!" she said, kissing him lightly.

Then they sat down to enjoy their picnic.

As they drank the last of the L&P, Danielle said, "I love this! I haven't had it in like 5 years, since I moved!"

(Up until she was 12, Danielle had grown up in New Zealand, then her Dad had got a great job in America, and they had moved.)

"I love you Dani," said Kevin, looking her lovingly in the eyes.

"I love you too Kev."

They leaned in and kissed.

The kiss was gentle and loving, demonstrating how they felt for one another.

They soon pulled away, and then they lay down on the blanket and looked up at the clouds.

"That one's a heart!" said Kevin excitedly.

"And that one's a fluffy bunny rabbit," said Danielle.

"What? Where?" asked Kevin urgently.

"There," said Danielle, pointing straight up at the clouds.

"Aww! That's so cute!"

"Yeah, it is," agreed Danielle. "But not as cute as you."

"Aw," he said, kissing her lightly on the nose.

"You're pretty cute yourself."

"I know," said Danielle, smirking playfully.

"Good."

Then they kissed again. This time it was a bit more passionately.

When they broke away for air, Kevin looked deep into Danielle's eyes and said, "I know that we haven't known each other for much more than a month, but I really do love you, Dani."

"And I love you too."

They just lay there for ages, in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

Finally, at about 3 o'clock, they got up off the grass and packed up their picnic and went back to the car.

"That was a wonderful outing," said Danielle as they walked.

"Well, it's not over yet," said Kevin. "Do you want to go and watch a movie together?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," agreed Danielle happily.

"Yay! Now what movie do you want to go watch?"

"Well, I heard that there's an afternoon screening of one of my favourite movies, 27 Dresses, on at the Boathouse."

"Okay, sounds good," said Kevin agreeing readily.

And with that they headed off to the movie.

The watched the movie, and then they went out for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Then they went back to the house.

On the door step to the guesthouse he kissed her goodnight.

And then she went inside.

She was immediately pestered with questions from the two girls sitting in the lounge.

She simply smiled knowingly and walked past them to her room.

"Oh no you don't," said Stella, following, with Macy close behind her.

"What?" Danielle asked, feigning innocence.

"Tell us how your anniversary went!" said Stella in exasperation. "I've been interrogated by you, now it's your turn."

Danielle sighed playfully.

Truthfully though, she wanted to tell them.

"Well, Kevin had set up a picnic in a private clearing in the middle of the park. We had chicken sandwiches and my favourite drink, L&P, which he got all the way from New Zealand, just for me. For dessert we had fresh strawberries and Stella, your delicious chocolate cake. Then we looked at the clouds, and then kissed and then just lay together, on the ground. Then after a while we went to the movies, where we saw 27 Dresses. Then we went to dinner at a restaurant. Then we came back here. It went great!"

"That's great Danielle!" said Macy happy for her friend.

"Yes, I know. I really do love Kevin. I've never felt this way about a guy before. Ever."

"Yay! So we are all really happy with our boyfriends," said Stella.

"Yep," agreed both Danielle and Macy.

"Anyway, it's quite late, and I'm tired. Lets go to bed," said Macy.

All the guys got changed and into bed. Then they gossiped and talked for a while. Suddenly, the rain started pouring down.

"Oh no," said Stella. "I hope it's not a thunder storm. I hate thunder."

"Let's go to sleep, maybe we'll sleep through it if it is," suggested Macy, who also didn't like thunder storms much.

So they all went to sleep, or tried to.

**Review, and spread the Christmas spirit!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Readers!**

**I hope you all had a great christmas! I did!**

**First off, thank you to Josephine M. Benson and Nacy017 for being the only two readers who reviewed my last two chapters!**

**I meant to put a link to Stella's dress on my profile, but I can't figure out how to do that, so if you want to see it, go and google image Chelsea Staub yellow dress, and it is one of the first ones.**

**If someone wants to tell me how to put a link on my profile, please do, then I'll put it up.**

**The next part, as I split this into two chapters, will be up later today, and that's a promise. I have a LOT of spare time on my hands at the moment. School holidays and all that.**

**Anyway, that's it.**

**JONAS L.A**

**Chapter 13**

**Joe's Premiere**

**(Lots of Joella)**

The next few weeks passed quickly for the six in the house.

Soon enough, there was only 4 more weeks left of the summer.

Joe's premiere arrived. He was of course, taking Stella as his date.

They arrived at the venue. Stella was wearing a beautiful yellow dress, and her hair was in ringlets. She looked, in Joe's words, 'wow.'

So they arrived at the venue, and were walking down the red carpet. They walked over to talk to some of the paparazzi.

"So, Joe, Stella, how is Joella going?"

"Joella?" asked Stella, looking slightly confused, as was Joe.

"Yeah, it's your names mashed together, your couple name," explained the paparazzo.

"Oh," said Stella, as she caught on. "Like Brangelina."

"Exactly. Anyway, how are you two going?"

"We're going great. I love her, and we are very happy," said Joe with a pleasant smile.

"But what about me?" yelled a voice down the red carpet. They all turned round and saw Vanessa Paige. "Just a few weeks ago you were saying that you were in love with me!"

"No I didn't, Vanessa. I never loved you, and I never will."

"But Joey…"

But Joe turned to Stella, ignoring Vanessa, and was surprised to see a mixture of anger and sadness on her face.

"Stells-"

"Save it Joe. For someone who is actually going to listen," said Stella, angrily brushing away her tears, then she quickly turned and walked back down the carpet, to the limo.

"Stella!" he yelled after her, but she didn't look back.

"Vanessa! Now see what you've done! What the heck brought that on! I never loved you; never will, and now you just might have ruined, again, the one person that I do really love. Thanks so much!" he ended sarcastically, then ran off as well, getting a ride in a taxi.

He headed to where he knew she would be. Yes, he knew where she was going.

Once he arrived at the beach, he took off fast in the direction of the sand dunes, where they had first gotten together. Sure enough, once he identified the specific sand dune, he found her.

She was huddled in a small, cold ball, shivering and sobbing.

He took off his jacket, and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up, startled, and seeing him, scowled, but she didn't give the jacket back.

"Hey," he said, sinking down beside her in the sand.

"Hey," she answered.

"So, why did you react like that? You know, she's Vanessa, and so she has to try to cause drama."

"I know, I know. I guess that I'm just feeling a little insecure. I mean, you're Joe Lucas, internationally famous pop star. You could get any girl. And I'm just me, Stella Malone, just the stylist hiding behind you guys."

"Wow, wow. Really Miss Malone? I'm still the same 8 year old, who poured pudding in your favourite purse. Just, you know, older, more handsome, smarter and famous."

"Well, two out of four isn't bad, I suppose. Those two being older and more famous," she teased him.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "Why not handsome and smarter?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. Because you are neither."

"Hurtful! But back to seriousness. I chose you. Out of all those girls in the world who want me, I chose you. Doesn't that tell you something? That you are pretty special yourself?"

"I guess," she admitted grudgingly.

"Stells, I love you. More than anything in this world. And, to prove it to you," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket, and pulling out a ring box and opening it, "I got you this."

**Part 2 coming later! More Joella, lots more, in the next chapter.**

**Some questions:**

**1. What's your favourite JONAS LA soundtrack song?**

**2. What is your favourite Disney Channel programme at the moment?**

**3. What is your favourite Nick programme at the moment?**

**Does anybody have any recommendations for stories for me to read? Especially Suite Life on Deck, Big Time Rush, Victorious, iCarly and JONAS LA.**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Readers!**

**I hope you all had a great christmas! I did!**

**First off, thank you to Josephine M. Benson and Nacy017 for being the only two readers who reviewed my last two chapters!**

**I meant to put a link to Stella's dress on my profile, but I can't figure out how to do that, so if you want to see it, go and google image Chelsea Staub yellow dress, and it is one of the first ones.**

**If someone wants to tell me how to put a link on my profile, please do, then I'll put it up.**

**The next part, as I split this into two chapters, will be up later today, and that's a promise. I have a LOT of spare time on my hands at the moment. School holidays and all that.**

**Anyway, that's it.**

**JONAS L.A**

**Chapter 13**

**Joe's Premiere**

**(Lots of Joella)**

The next few weeks passed quickly for the six in the house.

Soon enough, there was only 4 more weeks left of the summer.

Joe's premiere arrived. He was of course, taking Stella as his date.

They arrived at the venue. Stella was wearing a beautiful yellow dress, and her hair was in ringlets. She looked, in Joe's words, 'wow.'

So they arrived at the venue, and were walking down the red carpet. They walked over to talk to some of the paparazzi.

"So, Joe, Stella, how is Joella going?"

"Joella?" asked Stella, looking slightly confused, as was Joe.

"Yeah, it's your names mashed together, your couple name," explained the paparazzo.

"Oh," said Stella, as she caught on. "Like Brangelina."

"Exactly. Anyway, how are you two going?"

"We're going great. I love her, and we are very happy," said Joe with a pleasant smile.

"But what about me?" yelled a voice down the red carpet. They all turned round and saw Vanessa Paige. "Just a few weeks ago you were saying that you were in love with me!"

"No I didn't, Vanessa. I never loved you, and I never will."

"But Joey…"

But Joe turned to Stella, ignoring Vanessa, and was surprised to see a mixture of anger and sadness on her face.

"Stells-"

"Save it Joe. For someone who is actually going to listen," said Stella, angrily brushing away her tears, then she quickly turned and walked back down the carpet, to the limo.

"Stella!" he yelled after her, but she didn't look back.

"Vanessa! Now see what you've done! What the heck brought that on! I never loved you; never will, and now you just might have ruined, again, the one person that I do really love. Thanks so much!" he ended sarcastically, then ran off as well, getting a ride in a taxi.

He headed to where he knew she would be. Yes, he knew where she was going.

Once he arrived at the beach, he took off fast in the direction of the sand dunes, where they had first gotten together. Sure enough, once he identified the specific sand dune, he found her.

She was huddled in a small, cold ball, shivering and sobbing.

He took off his jacket, and placed it around her shoulders. She looked up, startled, and seeing him, scowled, but she didn't give the jacket back.

"Hey," he said, sinking down beside her in the sand.

"Hey," she answered.

"So, why did you react like that? You know, she's Vanessa, and so she has to try to cause drama."

"I know, I know. I guess that I'm just feeling a little insecure. I mean, you're Joe Lucas, internationally famous pop star. You could get any girl. And I'm just me, Stella Malone, just the stylist hiding behind you guys."

"Wow, wow. Really Miss Malone? I'm still the same 8 year old, who poured pudding in your favourite purse. Just, you know, older, more handsome, smarter and famous."

"Well, two out of four isn't bad, I suppose. Those two being older and more famous," she teased him.

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "Why not handsome and smarter?"

"Hmm, let me think about that. Because you are neither."

"Hurtful! But back to seriousness. I chose you. Out of all those girls in the world who want me, I chose you. Doesn't that tell you something? That you are pretty special yourself?"

"I guess," she admitted grudgingly.

"Stells, I love you. More than anything in this world. And, to prove it to you," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket, and pulling out a ring box and opening it, "I got you this."

**Part 2 coming later! More Joella, lots more, in the next chapter.**

**Some questions:**

**1. What's your favourite JONAS LA soundtrack song?**

**2. What is your favourite Disney Channel programme at the moment?**

**3. What is your favourite Nick programme at the moment?**

**Does anybody have any recommendations for stories for me to read? Especially Suite Life on Deck, Big Time Rush, Victorious, iCarly and JONAS LA.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again!**

**See! I told you that I would get another chapter up today! Yay! This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy all the Joella, as it was very cute to write. Probably there will be nothing tomorrow, but maybe on Monday, if I find the time. I still need to write it, as I deleted all the other chapter drafts on my i-pod, stupidly.**

**Also, I have worked out how to do links to things on my page. Well, you have to copy and paste them to a search box, but it is the exact picture. But, I think they disappeared earlier, when it decided that I hadn't been on my account for time enough for it to log out, before I hit save. So those will be up probably tomorrow.**

**Yep, that's about it.**

**Review!**

**Chapter 14**

**Promise Ring**

He opened the box to display a ring. (Link in profile.)

Stella gasped.

"Joe! What's this?"

"Well, I know that sometimes the paparazzi and stuff is kind of scary, and when they start going on about me cheating, you cheating, not being in love, too young to be in love, and all that garbage, then you can look at this ring and be reassured that all that stuff isn't true, that I love you, and we are going to be together for a very long time."

She smiled at him, but he doesn't seem to notice, and he rushes on.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

He takes it out the box and shows her the engraving on the back. It reads 'Stells, I love you. Don't forget that-J'

She beams, reading that.

"Joe-" she says. "I love you too. I shouldn't have run off like that, not giving you a chance to explain. It wasn't fair."

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

He slid the ring on her finger.

"How did you know to have it with you tonight?" she asked him, curious.

"To be honest, I didn't. But since I got it, because we are living with Macy, Danielle, Kevin and Nick, I have been carrying it round with me all the time."

"Truly?"

"Yep. I've been carrying it around with me for a week."

'How on earth did you manage to keep it a secret for that long?"

"Just kept it with me, and haven't got it out around anybody."

"Well, you must have been pretty dedicated, to keep it from your two nosy brothers, their two even more nosy girlfriends and me."

"I guess you could say that," he admitted. "Can I get a reward for my dedication?" he asked with a playful smile.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked in an equally playful tone.

"Well, something like this?" he asked, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes, I think that's reasonable, but maybe worth a bit more than that," she said. "Maybe something a bit more like this?" she asked kissing him harder and longer.

"Or what about this?" he asked, smirking at her and giving her the hardest and most passionate kiss yet.

When they broke away, both were out of breath, and flushed with happiness.

They stayed, facing one another, eyes locked, foreheads touching, for a long time.

Then Stella finally broke the stance, and kissed him again.

After they broke away again, this time they sat, wrapped around each other. Stella had her head resting on Joe's shoulder, and he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

Her arms were wrapped around his waist.

Somehow, Stella had kind of ended up half sitting in Joe's lap. His arms were around her waist too, and they were holding her close.

Stella ended up dozing off in Joe's arms like that, and Joe didn't have the heart to wake her, especially when she looked so happy and peaceful.

Joe, although he didn't realise it, also ended up falling asleep, which is how they ended up in the position they woke up in.

Joe was lying down, and Stella was half lying on top of him, her head using his chest as a cushion.

About two hours later, Stella woke up.

She slowly sat up, and looked around, trying to figure out where she was.

Joe woke up when the warm patch that was applying pressure to his chest woke up and sat up.

He sat up too.

"I guess we should stop doing this?" he asked in a sleepy joking tone.

"Yep. You've got that right," said Stella, standing up and stretching.

Joe also stood up.

"We should probably go back to the house now. The others might be worried."

10 minutes later they got back to the house.

Joe went into the main house, and Stella into the guesthouse.

As soon as Stella closed the door, the light was turned on. She turned around and jumped. Sitting on the couch facing the door, looking extremely displeased, was Danielle and Macy.

"Where the heck have you been?" they both demanded in sync.

"Out?" asked Stella unsurely, slightly scared by her friends.

"With Joe?" she added.

"Yes, we guessed that, but where with Joe?"

"The beach?"

"Oh? And what were you doing at the beach?"

"Talking?"

"Talking? Just talking?"

"Yep. Just talking. And then after talking we fell asleep."

"Okay. So, you made after what happened on the red carpet with Vanessa?"

"Yes. Wait, how did you know that?"

"We saw it on T-," Macy stopped. "-V. Oh my god! He proposed?" she yelled.

"No! What? Where the heck did you get that idea?" asked Stella, seeming confused.

"From the ring on your finger, that's where!"

"What? Oh, that," she realised where Macy was coming from.

"No, this is only a promise ring."

"Oh my god! So you are kind of engaged! Engaged to be engaged."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what happened? Like, after you rushed off the red carpet?" asked Danielle.

"Well, I ran off to the beach, and Joe somehow knew where I was going, and followed me. He found me at our sand dune, and we talked. Then, he completely surprised me by producing a ring box and pulling this out. Then, once again, we fell asleep together. Then we woke back up and came back here."

"Cool. So, let's see the ring!" said Macy excitedly.

Stella extended her hand so they could see the ring.

They examined it closely, and read the inscription.

"Awww! This is so cool!" said Danielle.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I've just spent more than 2 hours sitting and lying in sand, and I would like to change and shower."

"Oh yes, sorry," said Macy.

Stella went and showered, and then the three girls went to bed.

**JONAS L.A**

As Joe closed the door to the house quietly, the lights turned on and his brothers popped up.

"So, had a good evening?" asked Nick.

"Yep," said Joe, trying to be airy and innocent.

"And what did you do?" asked Kevin.

"Well, after Stella ran off to the beach from the red carpet, and I followed her, and found her at the beach at our sand dune, we talked, I gave her the promise ring that I have been hiding from you guys for a week, and then we fell asleep on the beach. And that's about it."

"Wait, you gave her a promise ring?" asked Nick.

"Before Nick gave Macy one?"

"Without telling Kevin and I?"

"Yep."

"Well, okay then," said Kevin.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Nick, looking slightly hurt.

"Well, you two are hopeless at keeping secrets from your girlfriends, so if I told you, even if you tried to keep it from your girlfriends, they would get it out of you, and then since they cannot keep a secret from Stella, I thought it would be best not to tell you."

"Well, that makes sense," agreed Nick.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've just spent more than 2 hours on a sandy beach, and I'd like a shower. Can I go now?"

"Yes," said Nick and Kevin in sync, and stepped out of his way.

**Review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys make me smile!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here is the next chapter! I finally got it up, after like forever in not being able to find the time to type it. I am having to update this from school, because the stupid phone company at home hasn't seemed to realise that we have moved, and need internet at our new house! They are so stupid and annoying, and I have nothing to read! Idiots!**

**But, I managed to get this up for you guys because I typed it up at home without the internet, transferred it to a memory stick, and loaded it on to the computer at school, all just so you guys could have the next chapter! That, in my opinion, is dedication!**

**Okay, well, the other day I realised how long my authors notes are at the start of every chapter. I am sorry for that! I will let you just read the story now. Um, yeah. And, I know that the parents may be slightly out of character, but I like them, like this. ;) So, tell me what you think!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Really? You honestly think that there might be the slightest chance that I somehow own JONAS LA, or any part of Disney, for that matter. Because I don't. I live in New Zealand, for goodness sake! Don't you think that if I owned Disney in anyway, shape or form, I'd be living in the US, hanging out with the stars of Disney. So, no, I don't own Disney. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and cry in the corner. ;)**_

**Chapter 15**

**Shopping, Then Trouble**

"We've only got one other month left her, and I haven't done nearly enough shopping," said Stella at breakfast the next morning.

"Stella, you've gone shopping more than anybody else here. You go shopping about 4 times a week," said Macy.

"Yes, but I still don't think that that's enough, especially when we are in L.A!"

"Well, I suppose that we do need stuff for going back to school."

"Totally!" agreed Stella, glad that Macy was coming round to her way of thinking."

And that's how the three girls found themselves laden with bags, standing on a street in L.A., trying to flag down a taxi.

When they finally did, they got in, and were taken back to the house, where they chilled out by the pool.

All six were relaxing peacefully by the pool, when Macy suddenly sat up like she had an electric shock. She had been surfing the net on her laptop.

"Guys, we have a problem."

"What?" asked the other 5 in sync.

"Well, you know how us girls went shopping today? And how Joe gave Stella a promise ring? And how she didn't take it off to go shopping? And how there is always somebody in L.A taking a photo?"

"Yes," the group answered.

"Well, somebody took a snap of Stella's ring. And now the latest gossip on all the gossip sites is that Joella is engaged!"

"What?" cried the group.

"Okay, first off, we really have to stop saying stuff in sync. It's really creepy. And second, how can we deal with this?" said Danielle.

"Agreed," said the group.

"Stop it!" said Danielle.

"Sorry," they all said.

"Okay, whatever. How do we fix this?"

"Well, we-" Macy was interrupted by Joe's cellphone ringing. "

"Hello? Okay. I'll go set it up now. Call Macy's laptop. Bye."

The group was all looking at him.

"That was Dad. Macy, can you Skype our home computer."

"Sure," she answered.

2 minutes later, it was all set up.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," chorused the three brothers.

"Hi Sandy, hi Tom," said Macy and Stella, while Danielle just waved, as she hadn't met the Lucas' parents yet, even vis the internet.

"Hi," replied the parents.

Then Sandy started talking.

"So, Stella, Joe, you guys are finally together?"

"Yes," answered Stella, looking slightly nervous to what her reaction was going to be.

Sandy squealed like Macy had when she got the same news.

"Finally! I've been waiting for 5 years and longer for this to happen!"

"Yes, well it finally did."

"When you come back, you have to tell me everything!"

"Everything?" asked Joe and Stella, looking slightly nervous.

"Well, not everything, but close to it. Macy, Danielle, same goes to you."

"Okay, okay, can we concentrate on the reason that we are talking now?" asked Tom, looking slightly frustrated. "Are you guys engaged?"

"No. The ring is a promise ring," answered Joe.

"Well, that's better than engaged I suppose, but the press are still going to have a field day with this. Now, how are we going to deal with our problem?"

"Well, just before you phoned, I was about to suggest that we release a statement, explaining and clearing up everything," said Macy.

"Okay. That's a good idea. I'll write one up, and release it."

"I'll save you a bit of trouble with that. I've already written one up, if you want to hear it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Macy started. "The band JONAS would like to announce that member Joe Lucas, and girlfriend and stylist of the band, Stella Malone, are not engaged. The ring that Malone sports on her left ring finger is a promise ring, signifying the commitment of the two, not a engagement ring."

"Well, that sounds good. Couldn't have done a better job myself." Macy glowed with pride. "If you email it to me, I'll release it," said Tom, "and it might be a good idea if the six of you just lay low for the rest of your time in L.A. We don't want anymore incidents like this to have to deal with, do we Joe?" he asked trying to look stern, but the twinkle in his eye ruining it.

Joe still looked slightly embarrassed, and Stella went bright red, which was not aided by the chuckles of the other 4 teenagers.

"Okay," agreed Macy. "I'll release it on the JONAS website, as it is the most well-read JONAS fan site."

"Macy, do you know what you want to do when you get older?" asked Tom suddenly.

"No, not really," said Macy, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, you might want to consider a career in star management or publicity. I think you'd be really good at it."

"Really?" asked Macy, surprised.

"Yes."

"Thanks! And I will!"

"Okay, now the boring bit is done," said Sandy, "I've got a couple of things to say. One, hi Danielle! I'm Sandy, and this is my husband, Tom. Welcome to the family. Two, Joseph, you break Stella's heart, and you will be answering to me. Same goes to you, Nicholas, and you Kevin Percy. Okay?"

"Yes, Mom," the three answered.

"Third, girls, I know that you probably know a lot about how to deal with these boys by now, but if all else fails, I know a couple of tricks that work every time, that you might not know, even now."

"Okay, thanks Mrs Lucas," said the girls grinning.

"Yes, thanks Mom," said Joe. "Thanks for letting us know where your loyalties lie."

They signed off, all chuckling, and walked through to the kitchen.

"Have told you lately how much I love your Mom?" Macy asked Nick.

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well, I do. She's really cool."

**So, what do you guys think? Please tell me! I'd really appreciate it! And, if any body wants to know some really good authors, for Suite Life on Deck, there is Sprouse Goose, who writes really good, long Cailey fics. For Camp Rock there is Moliver, who is good, with Smitchie and Naitlyn. And there, of course is DevilPup, who writes the MOST adorable fics ever. I am currently reading them for the second time, which is kind of hard, having no internet connection.**

**If anybody wants to recommend some really good authors, of any kind, please do. I would really like some Camp Rock Smitchie and Naitlyn fics at the moment! Thanks guys!**

**Sorry for the really long authors note!**

**Love you guys who review!**

**Sara**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yep, it's me. Sorry I've been absent so long. I have been really busy as of late, with a bunch of things, and so I haven't been able to update. On the bright side, in that time I've written more chapters of this. So, that means that hopefully I will have more chapters of this up soon.**

**I am sorry about the long wait!**

**Right, I won't bore you anymore with my ramblings.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think that a teenage girl from New Zealand has even the slightest chance of owning JONAS LA? Or Disney in anyway possible? Because as far as I know, this is not the case. I do not own JONAS LA, or Disney in anyway, shape or form.**_

**Chapter 16**

**Plans**

The gang of six didn't do much for the rest of their time in L.A. They spent a lot of time out by the pool, on the beach, shopping and hanging out at the mansion.

On the groups' second to last day in LA, Joe went out for a while. When he comes back, he had a slightly nervous, but excited, look on his face.

"Guys! Group meeting in the kitchen!" he yelled into the house.

A minute later, the group was in the kitchen.

"Why did you call us in here?" asked Nick, slightly crossly. "I was just about to finish our latest song."

"Sure you were. With Macy. Of course you were," said Danielle in a teasing tone.

"Hey!"

"Guys!' yelled Macy, before the two of them could start one of their sibling like arguments.

"As I was about to say," said Joe. "You guys know how Mona asked me to be in the sequel to 'Forever April?' Right?"

"Yes," answered the group.

"Well, I just accepted her offer, at the insistence of you guys. And I'm going to be gone for about 2-3 months, filming in New Zealand."

"Oh," said Stella, looking sad.

"But, Stells, you know how you helped with costumes, and stuff?"

"Yes?"

'Well, Mona was so impressed, she wants you to come and be a paid costumer for the next movie!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this is so cool! I'm going to be designing clothes for a movie! Again! In New Zealand!"

"Oh my gosh! You guys are going to New Zealand? For real?" asked Danielle, excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"New Zealand was where I was born and raised up until I was 12! Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Yes, so" said Joe, bringing the focus back onto him. "We leave in mid September, which for New Zealanders is early spring/late winter, not early autumn/late summer. So, basically we will be leaving one summer to enter another."

"Well, kind of, " said Danielle. "It's nice weather sure, but not great, between October to December, when it seems to get really rainy for the Christmas period, seemingly just to prove wrong the Northern Hemisphere belief that we have Christmas on the beach.

Then from the end of December to mid January it fines up. Then, from mid January to March, it gets hot. That's our summer. Sadly, all the kids and adults have time off over Christmas and New Year, and for kids in school, January, and then we go back to school just in time to be stuck in a hot stuffy classroom, when you would much rather be on a beach."

"Wow," said Macy, "that was a lot of info."

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Danielle, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's a subject that I'm quite passionate about, is my country. All those bogus people who think that NZ is this tropical beauty. Well, it's not. Sure, it's beautiful, and wonderful and weird, but people who think that they know everything about my country because they've read a book or news article about it, really annoys me. They know practically NOTHING! Okay? Nothing?"

"Okay, okay," says Stella, looking slightly concerned about her friend, who had gone slightly red in the face with anger.

"Oh, how I wish I could show you the true beauty of my country, a country nearly as close as possible as you can get to being unspoiled by man, well, as close as you can get with some major cities. Because you guys will, of course, only be in a big city for the filming with not a long time any where else, apart from on some beach probably, and not have much time for sightseeing, and seeing the real, true beauty of NZ. Not the sky tower, with it's view of Auckland, but of Waiheke or Rangitoto Island, or Taupo, or Milford or Doubtful Sound, or the Southern Alps, or the glow worm caves, or the Art Deco capital, Napier.

"Hey! That is actually a great idea!" exclaims Nick, speaking up finally after being quiet since Joe had entered the house again. "We have plenty of fans in New Zealand don't we?"

"Of course! You have a lot of teenage girl fans!" said Danielle.

"Well, we could do something like a holiday tour type of thing couldn't we, don't you think?" he asked. "We could get some really excellent publicity, and do something that not many teenage bands do. Sure, they go over to Australia, and sometimes they pop over for a concert or two in New Zealand, but not many spend 2 or so months just touring and looking around, do they?"

"No, not really," agreed Danielle, looking excited.

"So," said Nick, "what do you guys think, do we head out to New Zealand after Joe and Stella are done with the movie, and spend a couple months over the summer in the New Zealand, doing concerts and things, and tour the country?"

"Yes," said Stella. "I'd like to look around a bit more than just the film set. It sounds cool."

"Yeah, it does sound cool," said Joe.

"Yes, I'd love to," said Kevin.

"Right, that settles it," said Nick. "The 6 of us will go on a tour of New Zealand after Joe and Stella finish the movie."

"Wait a second, six?" asked Macy, who had stayed quiet during the whole discussion, which was unlike her.

"Of course, 6 of us. I don't see anybody else in the room," joked Joe, then seeing that Macy was being serious asked, "why did you ask that?"

"Because I'm not really necessary, am I?" asked Macy, then continued quickly before anybody else could speak. "I'm just a hanger on really. I mean, Stella will be there for the movie. Danielle will be there to show you guys around the country. JONAS has to go, that's the main reason. But what do I do? Nothing important."

"Why do you think that?" asked a very confused and slightly upset looking Nick. "Macy, you practically hold the group together. You stop fights from starting, you sort out the ones that you can't stop happening, not to mention the fact that you do the bands main blog, set up our concerts, help with odd jobs and make sure everything runs smoothly. And also not to mention, I would miss you too much to leave you behind."

"Aww," Danielle and Stella both let out.

"You know Nick, you really should have started out with that statement, not end with it," Danielle, lightly teasing him.

Macy ignored her.

"You guys really think that I do that much for the band?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course," chorused everybody.

"Okay, people, we really have to stop doing that," said Danielle, looking well and truly exasperated at them.

"Sorry," they all chorused again, then they all burst out laughing.

**Some questions:**

**1. Does anybody have any idea about what the sequel to this story will be about now?**

**2. Who else is glad that I'm back with writing this story?**

**3. Who else thinks that Nacy is COMPLETELY adorable?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello All!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter, and all other chapters, for that matter. So, cookies to Jessica, nadiac869 and snoupy, for reviewing! Nadiac869, thank you for saying that my story is the best JONAS story, but I'm pretty sure that there are other really good Jonas fics out there too! I'm really glad that you think that though!**

**Jessica: Yay! I inspired you to make your own fanfic account! Whoo! Tell me what your penname is, as I'd really like to read your stories!**

**Snoupy: Thank you for your really sweet review, and in fact, all the other reviews you have sent me over the course of this story! I really enjoy getting them! You got what the sequel is going to be about right. It'll also be about the tour that they go on too.**

**First we've got to get through this story first though!**

**Over the past week, I've nearly thrown my ipod out the window numerous times, as, for some reason unbeknown to me, it decided to freeze my notepad, and as I've got a LOT of my life on it, I got really annoyed at it. And then the computer, as it wouldn't let me reset my ipod. So, yes. I was extremely scared that I'd lost the chapters I had typed up on my ipod forever, and I, being me, had not thought to back up the chapters on another programme on my ipod, like an email to myself. Never fear though, as this morning I tried it out, just to see, and IT WAS NO LONGER FROZEN! So, yes. I have the chapters of this back, and as soon as I've finished with this, I'm going to go back it up on all my other notes apps.**

**Never again will I go through that panic!**

**Okay, I'm going to stop boring you and let you read the chapter now. Should have another one up sometime this week, hopefully.**

_**DISCLAIMER: Why on earth would you think that a teenage girl from New Zealand even has a chance of owning Disney or the Jonas Brothers in any shape or form. No, I don't own Disney or anything to do with it, I just like writing fanfiction stories about them for fun, and I don't earn any profit for them. *Tear* I want to own the Jonas Brothers!**_

**Chapter 17**

**Going Home**

So, the next day everything was packed up and ready to go.

They all stood on the driveway, looking at the house they had all spent their summer in, a house in which so many things, good and bad, had happened.

All of them were sad, and didn't want to leave. And none were more depressed than Kevin.

"I don't want to leave my baby!" he cried, as the other 5 tried (unsuccessfully) to separate him from his car.

"Kevin," said Joe through gritted teeth as he tried to prise Kevin off the car, "if you don't let go of the car sometime in the next 10 seconds, I swear, I will not be responsible for my actions. Let go!"

Kevin finally let go of the car, and they all stumbled a bit.

"Thank you," said Joe, sighing in exasperation.

"Kev," said Nick, "the car will be fine. It'll be fine in storage until we come back here. Or, you could of course, get it shipped to New Jersey. "

"I suppose so," said Kevin, sighing, and giving the car one last wistful look.

Then the car, which was going to take them to the airport arrived, and so they all had to get going to get to their plane in time.

25 minutes later they were at LAX, boarding their plane.

They got to sit in first class, of course.

Soon the plane took off and they were soaring across the country.

And yes, Danielle was with them.

She was going into her second year at college, as she was one year older than Kevin, who was starting college that year, and guess where college was for her?

You guessed right, that would be New Jersey. So, they all got to stay together.

/

After the plane ride, they got another car back to the boys' house.

They had dinner there, and a slightly nervous Danielle got to finally meet the Lucas parents in the flesh, and not just on screen.

She was soon put at ease though, as the Lucas parents had no problem with her at all. They were happy that their oldest son had finally found himself what looked to be 'the one.'

Danielle had one problem though.

She had nowhere to live.

At the end of last year she had decided that she didn't want to live in the college dorms anymore, and that she wanted to move out.

Her parents, who were very rich, and never spent much time with her, and gave her anything she wanted because they felt guilty, offered to pay for her apartment.

She had accepted, and so that was good. But as she had been in LA all summer, she hadn't gotten around to apartment hunting, and therefore had nowhere to live.

When Sandy got wind of that, she immediately offered that Danielle could stay with them until she got her own apartment.

Danielle happily agreed, but said that she'd begin to apartment hunt the next day.

After dinner, Stella and Macy both headed to their own respective homes.

/

Macy entered her house, and immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Mom!" she called into the house.

"Yes?" answered her mother, coming out of the lounge.

"Why is my life in boxes?" she asked, trying to push her way through the hall.

"Well, darling, we're moving. To San Francisco."**...**

**And that is why, my dear friends, you should review. Because I left you on a cliff hanger. If you want to know what happens next, review! And then I will post the next chapter.**

**Please? I promise, if you review, I will give you another chapter in the next day or two.**

**I know that it was kinda a filler chapter, and there was no romance really in there, but sometimes it has to be done. The next few chapters will have romance, but to get them, you have to review.**

**I'm not going to set a set number of reviews or anything, but please do.**

_***IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE READ:***_

_**As I am a kiwi, and not from the states, I'm not very good with things about America, especially the education system and stuff. And how distanced some places are from others and stuff. And the internet, is sometimes not the most reliable source. So, if I get something wrong, and you know that it's wrong, please PM me or something, and then I will change it. I am sorry for any errors.**_

_**For the time being as well, I am not going to name which university Kevin and Danielle are going to or anything, because it might mess with my plot, so don't be expecting that, especially as I don't know the uni's there. So sorry about that.**_

_**Help and advice would be much appreciated!**_

**And the last word is:**

***REVIEW!***


	18. Chapter 18

**WHHOOOOO!**

**Second chapter in 3 days! Yay! Aren't I good? I'd like to thank snoupy for reminding me to update, otherwise I'd have completely forgotten.**

**So, yes, I know that this isn't very romancy yet either, but some times you are going to have to got through a couple of chapters without Nacy, Joella, Kevielle good fluffyness as sometimes I've got to develop the plot a little. So, yes. But I do know that their is a chapter coming up soon with lots of romancy stuff. So, look forward to that. Soo, today is Wednesday, and my school holidays end (nooooo!) at the end of this week, so I might not be able to update for a little while.**

**So, now I've got to go get ready for a party, (no really, it's not that exciting. It's a family party.) so I've got to go, so I'll leave you to read and review the chapter. Please?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one!**

**DISCLAIMER: (Bored tone) No, I do not own Disney, the Jonas Brothers (sob) or the characters in this story. Only the plot. But, I do kinda own Danielle. Hear that people? Danielle is all mine! This story is not for profit.**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18**

**Surprise Revelations**

"We're what?" asked Macy, taken aback.

"Moving. To San Francisco," repeated her mother.

"I repeat, what?"

"Yes. I am sorry this is so last minute, but Ian and I are engaged, and he got a job offer in San Francisco, and asked me to come with him. So, of course I accepted. I was going to tell you, but doing it over the phone just didn't seem right."

"Mom! And you didn't give one thought on how my life would be changed by this?"

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry, I forgot. I was so caught up that I didn't stop to think. But, I really can't stop now, so, we are moving to San Francisco! Now, go pack!"

Without another word, Macy dropped her suitcase, grabbed her bag, and ran out the front door and down the street, leaving her mother standing in the doorway of their old house.

Macy ran down the street, heading to the Lucas house, just a couple of blocks away. That was where her second mother, her friends and her boyfriend were.

2 minutes later, she stood outside the Lucas' front door.

She knocked, and it was answered by Nick.

On top of everything else, it had started to rain, so she was soaked through.

As soon as she saw Nick's concerned face, she threw herself into his arms, sobbing.

"Mace, what's up?" he asked, extremely concerned now.

She just sobbed harder, unable to answer.

Hearing sobbing, Sandy had quickly appeared, and started to rub the crying girls' back gently, and asked softly, "so I take it you found out then?"

Macy nodded, and then forced herself to let go of Nick.

"What happened?" asked Danielle, the whole household having appeared behind Sandy.

"Macy has just found out that her mother and her mother's fiancé are planning to move to San Francisco," explained Mrs. Lucas.

The whole gang gasped out, "what?"

This time, Danielle didn't even mention it, just sighed in despair.

"You knew?" asked Macy, to Sandy.

"Yes, I did," sighed Mrs Lucas. "Your mother told me. I wanted her to tell you, but she insisted that she wanted to wait until you got back to tell you in person."

"Sounds like my mother," said Macy, with a tired look on her face. "Always thinks that she knows best. She does mean well, just doesn't always think things through."

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Kevin. "We can't just let Macy move to the other side of the country."

"No, we can't," agreed Nick.

Just then, Stella burst in.

"Hey guys!" she said. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Um, Stells, who did tell you?" asked Kevin, looking confused.

"I texted her," explained Joe. "I didn't think that she'd want to be left out."

"Joe's right, I don't. So, come up with any solutions yet?" asked Stella.

"No, not really," admitted Nick.

"Well, isn't the solution obvious?" asked Stella.

"No?" asked the rest of the gang, in sync, again. Danielle just sighed.

"Well, isn't it obvious that Macy should move in with Danielle into her new apartment?" asked Stella.

"Oh! That's perfect!" they all cried.

"What would we do without you?" asked Joe, coming over to hug his girlfriend.

"You would all have been badly dressed and possibly all dating air head gold digging heiresses," quipped Stella.

"True, all true," agreed Joe. "Apart from badly dressed. I could never be badly dressed."

"Really Joe?" asked the whole group, including the boys' parents incredulous, who up until then had been silently watching the group interact with slightly amused expressions.

"Really."

"Okay, okay, interrupted Mrs. Lucas, before any fights could break out. "Getting back to the subject at hand. So, Danielle and Macy will get an apartment. All very nice, but Macy, will your mother agree, and where are you going to live? Like, the actual apartment? Because you still don't have one, and school starts in a week."

"Well, Macy and I will go apartment shopping tomorrow," said Danielle.

"And, I'm sure that my mother will allow me to stay in New Jersey," said Macy. "I mean, it won't really be all that different to living with her, she's out so much, with Ian."

"Okay, well, why don't we ask her then," suggested Tom, who up until that moment had stayed silent.

**So, was it any good? I know that it was kinda any climatic in the 'what are they going to do about Macy moving, but I got a small amount of writers block on how to make it better. Plus, I wanted Danielle to have a room mate.**

**Also, offer from previous chapter still stands: I need help on making this story fit in with it's setting, because I've never been to America!**

**So, if you feel like helping, or think I've got anything wrong about it, then just PM me, or leave me a review!**

**And the last word is:**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um, hello? Peers out from behind a rock where she's cowering. Dodges a rotten tomato thrown at her.**

**I am so sorry! It's been ages since I updated! Blame school, and my nasty teachers, and the fact that my friend made me Harry Potter finally, and then I discovered HP fanfic so I was a little bit distracted.**

**Not going to keep you distracted, just read on!**

_**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, no. I do not own Jonas, Jonas LA, or Disney in anyway, shape or form. *sob***_

**Chapter 19**

**Apartment Hunting and Moving**

15 minutes later, it was confirmed. Macy's mother decided to let her stay in New Jersey, and live in an apartment with Danielle.

At first Ms. Misa had been hedging, but after talking to the very persuasive Mrs. Lucas, it was all set.

So, the next day, the group of six went apartment hunting. They called up a couple of estate agents, and got them to show them around some apartments that were for sale in the area that fit what they were looking for.

Finally, at the end of the day, they came across the one. The entire group was tired, and ready to go home, but made them selves' look at just one more.

As soon as they walked in, they knew it was the one.

They walked into a reasonable sized hall, with the kitchen, living room and dining areas off it. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, all big enough sized. It had a decent sized bathroom, not tiny, but not huge either. The place was nice and airy, and not a bad size at all.

And, it wasn't out of Danielle and Macy's combined price range either.

Macy's mother had insisted, once she had agreed that Macy would share an apartment with Danielle, that she would pay a share. So, combined, the two now had a good amount they could use to get a good apartment.

Macy and Danielle soon agreed that this was the apartment they wanted, and 3 days later, after a viewing by the parents, they moved in.

/

"Well, I think that that's the last box," said Nick, putting the box down with a small 'thump' on the carpet and collapsing onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Phew," said Joe, sitting down next to Stella on the floor. "That was a lot of work."

"And, we have a lot more work to come," said Danielle, sighing, "unpacking this lot," she said, gesturing at the tall piles of boxes that surrounded them.

"Urg!" groaned Stella, lying down on the carpet in exhaustion.

"I agree Stells, I completely agree," said Kevin, who was next to Danielle on the couch, who was next to Macy who was next to Nick. They were all kind of squashed.

"I say, let's not do anything to do with moving for a while," suggested Danielle. "Chinese?"

A chorus of 'yes's' went up.

Danielle found the number for a Chinese place, phoned and ordered.

15 minutes later, it was delivered, and they all sat around in the living room, eating.

After dinner, after saying goodbye to their girlfriends, Nick, Kevin and Joe left to go home. Stella left too.

One of the first things that the group had done as soon as the girls moved in was assemble the beds, so that Danielle and Macy could sleep that night.

Very soon after the other 4 left both Macy and Danielle went to sleep.

The next morning everyone returned early to help continue to unpack.

"You know," said Joe while they were all in the lounge, "we should have an apartment warming party."

"Yeah, that sounds cool," said Macy.

"I don't really like hosting parties," said Danielle, at the same time.

"Why on earth not?

"Because I find that it's a lot of unnecessary work. You spend a lot of time organising and getting stuff ready and stuff, and then you have to run around during the party getting stuff for people, not really having fun, and then you have the clean up afterwards."

"Well, that's okay," said Macy. "I love organising things, and the boys love hosting parties-"

"That incident was all Frankie, we had nothing to with it! And we are eternally grateful for you coming to the rescue," said Joe, looking defensive.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted," said Macy, carrying on, glaring at Joe, "the boys are good at hosting, so don't worry. It will be fun, so don't worry about that. And, it would be a chance for you to meet our friends and stuff."

"Well, I suppose it could be alright," said Danielle, agreeing.

"Yay!" said Macy. "So, Saturday night?"

"Yeah," agreed everyone in sync.

Danielle glared at everyone, before bursting out laughing out with everyone.

**Review? Please? Even if it is just to yell at me for being annoying, and stupid, and annoying for not updating! I'm sorry! Hopefully the next few chapters come slightly quicker, because then I get to start making up things again because I don't have it planned out!**

**What episode of Jonas was Joe referencing?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay. You might have noticed that I just did some serious re-ordering of chapter and stuff. This is because I'd clumped two 'chapters' together in places, so I just re-did the whole thing. It's all exactly the same thing, though.**

**THIS is a new chapter. I didn't have any homework, so thought why not write another chapter for my awesome readers?**

**Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, it is VERY much appreciated, I love getting reviews!**

**Read on!**

**Sorry if I confused anyone!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Nah, I don't own JONAS LA, or Disney or the Jonas Brothers in any way, shape or form. Sadly._

**Chapter 20**

**Party Preparations!**

The next few days went quite quickly, with Danielle and Macy adjusting to their new apartment. The boys and Stella were there every day.

Soon enough Saturday, the day of the party, arrived.

Stella arrived at about 4pm, and the boys soon enough after that.

Danielle was in the kitchen, preparing some snacks and drinks for the party. She had volunteered to do the food as Macy was doing everything else.

Stella, being the stylist of the 3 girls, and the boys, had chosen Danielle's and Macy's outfits for them.

Macy was in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches on her out fit when the boys arrived. Stella was in the lounge, putting up a few decorations and such.

When the boys arrived, Stella went into the hall. She told Kevin that where Danielle was in the kitchen, as well as telling Nick that his girlfriend was in her bedroom.

Then she turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey," she said, smiling softly at him.

"Hey," he said, smiling back at her.

"Well, you can come and help me in the living room?"

"Sure."

They went into the living room. Stella handed some of the decorations to Joe, and showed him where and how to hang them up.

2 minutes later of comfortable silence later, Joe said, "You know, I didn't get a hello kiss."

Stella rolled her eyes, but went over to where he was standing, stood on her tiptoes, and pecked him on the lips.

He just raised an eyebrow.

She sighed, admittedly not very seriously, and pressed another kiss to his lips.

This time instead of letting her pull back he caught her around her waist, and deepened the kiss.

2 minutes later they finally broke away to breathe, slightly dishevelled.

They just looked at each other. Joe smirked at Stella and she blushed.

Then they went back to putting up decorations, with Joe occasionally stealing kisses when he came to get more decorations from the box near Stella.

_**JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA **_

Nick knocked on Macy's closed bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called out.

"Hey," he said, sticking his head around the door before venturing into the room completely.

"Hey," she replied, flashing him a smile in the mirror. She was sitting in front of it, putting in her second earring.

Then she applied some lip-gloss, and stood up and gave a twirl in front of him.

"How do I look?" she asked. "Be truthful."

"Amazingly beautiful," he replied.

"I look alright, I suppose. The outfit's good, at least. Stella picked it out."

"You look perfect," he said. He stood up from where he had been sitting on her bed.

"Beautiful." Then he kissed her firmly, trying to make sure she understood what he was saying.

When they broke away, she said, "Great. Now I have to reapply the lip gloss."

"Well, before you do that…" he said pulling her to him.

_**JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA / JONAS LA**_

Kevin came into the kitchen.

His girlfriend was standing with her back to him, doing something with something on the counter, that he couldn't see.

He quietly moved so he was next to her, then kissed her on her cheek.

She jumped.

"Oh hi Kev," she said, once she saw who it was. "You gave me a fright. I didn't hear you come on."

"Yeah well, I was trying to be quiet."

"Really? That was kind of cruel," she said in a teasing kind of voice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for giving you a fright."

"Well, that's alright, as long as you don't mind me doing this…" said Danielle turning. It was then that he saw what she was doing. She was kneading small lumps of dough. She had the flour out.

Oh no….

She threw a handful of flour of into his face.

"You did not just do that," said Kevin.

"I believe I just did, actually," she said cheekily. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," he said, grabbing a handful of flour himself, and launching it at her.

"Hey!" she said indignantly, and threw some more at him. Pretty soon, there was an all out flour war going on.

Kevin needed a new strategy. She was winning, he was a lot more coated in flour than she was. So, thinking on his feet, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

Then once she was distracted, he managed to get an entire handful of flour, and dump it on top of her head. Her dark brunette hair was covered in white powder.

As soon as she realised what he'd done, she tried to pull away to retaliate, but he didn't let her go. Eventually (quite quickly if you want to be honest), she gave in to the kiss and quit fighting him.

Just then the door opened to the kitchen, and Stella's head appeared.

"Are you guys okay in there? I heard shrieking…" she trailed off when she realised what Kevin and Danielle were doing.

When the pair heard Stella they broke apart, slightly guiltily.

Then Stella shrieked.

"Oh my god! What did you guys do?"

"Um… Get into a flour fight?" asked Kevin, looking slightly scared of the look on Stella's face.

"Yes. I can see that. And you RUINED Danielle's outfit and hair, Mr. Lucas!"

"Um, sorry?"

"Yeah. You should be. And look at the rest of the kitchen! It's completely covered in flour!"

"Um, sorry?"

"Well, there's no time to do anything about it now. We'll just have to block off the kitchen to everybody, and deal with it tomorrow. Now, Danielle, you are going to come with me, and we are going to fix your hair and outfit. Kevin, go and try to beat the flour out of your clothes, then go and get changed into the spare outfit in the spare room. You idiots! Now go!"

"Yes Stella," the two in disgrace shuffled out of the kitchen, Stella following Danielle.

Joe just chuckled as he leant against the wall in the kitchen, (which he didn't notice was flour covered), watching his girlfriend give his brother and girlfriend a dressing down.

"What happened?" asked Nick, followed by Macy, coming into the kitchen.

"Kevin and Danielle had a flour fight," said Joe.

"Oh," said Macy, understanding. "They got completely covered didn't they? And ruined Dani's outfit?"

"Yep."

"Um, Joe, you didn't get caught in the cross-fire by any chance?"

"No, I didn't Nick. Why?"

"Because you're back is completely covered in flour."

"Oh. Damn. Can you get it out? Otherwise Stells is going to kill me."

"Here," said Macy. She started hitting Joe on the back to get the flour off.

"Ow!"

"Do you want the flour out and survive, or do you want to have flour on you and die?" asked Macy, fixing Joe with a look.

"Good point."

By the time Macy got the flour out of Joe's shirt, Kevin reappeared in the kitchen again, followed closely by Danielle and Stella. Somehow Stella had worked miracles and got all the flour out of Danielle's dress, and fixed her hair so that the flour was out of it too.

"Did it all come out?" asked Kevin, in reference to his hair, which he was trying to make sure there was no more flour left in.

"Just a little bit more," said Stella, and then promptly whacked Kevin on the back of the head.

"Ow!" said Kevin. "What was that for?"

"That was for nearly ruining all of my work, and there was actually some flour there that is now gone. So that killed two birds with one stone."

"Okay. Right," said Macy, closing down that conversation before it could go any further. "Well, people should start arriving in about 15 minutes, so let's get all this food out into the living room, and then people should get here."

"Okay," said everyone grabbing a plate. Danielle sighed.

**Review! Please!**


End file.
